(EXO) We Were One - exo drama
by chasewolfzie94
Summary: After three of the Chinese EXO members left, the remaining members began to lose trust in one another. Luhan and Kris only spoke to certain members, and Tao had completely lost touch with everyone. Now that they were forced back into the group after losing their lawsuits, all three are filled with anxiety and regret. Will they rekindle their relationship with the rest of EXO and be
1. Chapter 1

"Zitao, Wu Yi Fan and Luhan, you are to return to EXO as soon as possible and pay all fines by the end of this year. Case closed." The gavel slammed down and all three of the young mens hearts sank. They were being forced back into their former band.

Tao gripped onto Kris' arm, tears already falling off of his chin as the three boys were frozen in place. "We…. we have to go back? They won't accept us!" Luhan ran his hand through his hair, gripping a handful as he squeezed his eyes shut. Kris clenched his jaw and stared with hollow eyes at the judge. "We will be okay, you two… We just need to stay calm. They all can't hate us.. Right?"

The van pulled up to the building, all three boys felt their stomachs sink as they slowly piled out of the door. None of them wanted to speak, or go inside to a hostile environment. The remaining EXO members were still feeling betrayed and all three boys knew it.

Kris and Luhan took the lead as they slowly made their way through the front doors of the familiar dorm, Tao gripping tightly onto both of their arms. Tao felt closer to these two men than he did to the others anymore. He knew he was going to have the hardest time with this, with the way everything blew up and the sudden unfollowing spree between him and the other members on social networks. They completely dropped communication with one another, and now they are being forced to live together again, whether they liked it or not.

It felt like time was moving slow, all three hearts racing as they made their way to the final door. Kris immediately reached for the handle, freezing in place as he looked back at the other two. "Remember, everything will work out. We just need to prove ourselves and regain their trust. We are still a family, we are one, remember." Kris gave a half broken smile as he took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, here we go, the door slowly opened, each boy making their way inside the living room, all prepared for whatever is to happen now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol was already in the living room, a hardened look was on his face as he watched the three walk in. His jaw clenched as he looked at them with dark eyes. Xiumin walked in from down the hall, his hair a mess, a small yawn escaping his lips as he walked straight to the kitchen, not realizing who was there. Not until he felt the sudden tension quickly filling the air. "Chanyeol, what's with all this hostili….ty…." Xiu's face dropped as he made eye contact with Luhan. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in China, doing your solo career." Luhan cringed at the poison that drenched every word. Of all the members, it had to be his first love, Xiuimin. Sure, when he left, he swooped in on Sehun after Tao and him had broke things off with each other, but now the conflicts were only going to get worse and he knew it.

Luhan and Sehun are still in a secret relationship, and with Xiumin still being in love with him, he was too concerned on how to keep their relationship hidden and regain Xiu's trust without things getting too out of hand.

Tao bit his lip and slowly tried to move past everyone without being noticed. As soon as he reached the edge of the back of the couch. He thought he was safe to make it to his old room and begin unpacking in peace, until he felt a tight grip on his wrist. He yelped as he tried to pull himself free from the death grip that was connected to Chanyeol. Chanyeol remained still facing the other two. "You are not welcome here… NONE of you are. You all abandoned us like we meant nothing to you! Do you think you can easily sneak back in here and act like nothing happened!" Chanyeol's grip tightened as his voice only continued to get louder. His entire body was shaking with anger.

Kris stepped forward, placing a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder, "look, I understand you're hurt right now. All of you are, but you don't need to hurt him." Chanyeol kept his glare on the man in front of him. Dropping Tao's hand, Chanyeol pushed Kris's hand away from him. "It seems no one was notified besides me…" Everyone in the room snapped their attention to Suho. His calm demeanor was almost frightening to the three chinese men who felt like complete outcasts in their old home. "It seems we will need to have a group meeting… For now, you three will go to your room. Go unpack and I will call the rest out here.. Make sure to be quiet." Suho slowly turned back down the hall, taking his time to let all the others know they need to meet in the living room.

Chanyeol and Xiumin both went and sat down in their usual spots. Chanyeol lounged at the corner of the couch, leaning his head back with his hands relaxed by his sides. Xiumin went to one of the loveseats, making sure to fix his attention on the television so he would no longer have to look at the three men as they made their way to their room.

Chanyeol's POV

Chanyeol pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked through some of his photos. He looked at the selfies he took with the three men, before they had left them. His eyes stung as he gripped onto his cellphone. He wanted to throw his phone, scream at them, kick them out. More than anything, he wanted them to know how much he felt betrayed, how all of them felt betrayed after those three decided to leave.

"What are we supposed to do?" Xiumin looked over at Chanyeol, tears threatening to fall as he tried to clear his throat to respond to Chanyeol. "I-I don't know." Chanyeol looked at him and slightely groaned as he sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he ran his fingers through his hair. "This is unbelieveable! They hurt us so much by leaving like that! How are we supposed to be okay with them coming back!" Chanyeol stood up and started to pace back and forth, his anger only getting worse as his mind started to race.

Xiumin felt uneasy watching Chanyeol let his emotions get the best of him. Chanyeol knew he was only making it worse for Xiumin and flopped down next to him. "I'm sorry for snapping.. I know this is especially rough for you and Sehun right now.. I'm surprised Suho can even face Kris so calmly like this..". Chanyeol lightly wrapped his arm around Xiumin's shoulders and pulled him close, trying to comfort the oldest of the group. Small hickups escaped his lips as he buried his face into Chanyeol's shoulder, letting himself fall apart. This is a sick nightmare...

Kris watched as the other two moved like zombies through their room, putting their belongings away and trying to figure out who will be sleeping where and who gets what sections of the room. He wasn't sure what to say in that moment. They were now in an emotional war zone, where everyone was going to clash and make their feelings very well known. Tao looked up at Kris, his bottom lip beginning to quiver again as he tried not to cry. "I regret it so much!", Tao fell down to his knees, cradling his face in his hands as he let out more sobs.

Luhan looked at the younger of the two and patted his back. "I regret it too, but we all had to take care of our health. This company treats all of us like cash cows and we were milked until we were almost run dry.. Now pick yourself up and be that kungfu warrior you always claim to be and pull it together." Luhan helped Tao up and wiped his tears away, making a slightly disgusted face as he did so. "You are such a big baby still. At least that hasn't changed." A light chuckle crossed all their faces as they started to relax.

The small moment was short lived as they heard a knock at the door. All three heads snapped forward as they watched Suho poke his head in, "you have five minutes. Make sure to come out and take a seat with us. Don't isolate yourselves. We are still a group and I expect you to act as such." Suho gave them a small reassuring smile before closing the door behind himself.

Kris was frozen in place, for once, he no longer felt strong. "You guys... I-I don't know if I can do this." Tao and Luhan both were shocked to hear these words come from Kris. "You were our leader, remember. You can do this. If me and panda boy can do this, then you sure as hell can." Luhan was shaking despite trying to be the manlier one in the situation. He gently grabbed Tao and Kris's hands. All three trying to sum up the courage they needed to leave the room. "Well, it's time to go face the music," Kris opened the door to their room, leading the way to the storm that was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

It will be okay, it will be okay, it will be, oh fuck…. Tao immediately froze as they entered the living room, all three men staring the other nine men face-to-face. Every member except one stared in shock. "This is the fucking surprise?!" Baekhyun shot a glare at Suho, gaining more glares and tension in the room. D.O. and Kai both glared at the louder one of the four sharing the main couch. "Please, keep your voice down, I already have a migraine. You making it worse is the last thing you want to do right now," D.O. kept his eyes forward as he waited for Suho to finish speaking, leaning his head on Kai's shoulder.

Suho sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "for one, Baek, do not cuss like that. Also, you three, take a seat. There is plenty of space for you." His arm gestured for the three to sit as they hesitantly made their way to open spaces on the couch and loveseats. Luhan made brief eye contact with Sehun, feeling every part of him wish they could immediately cling to one another. Instead, he sat next to Chen, leaning against the arm of the loveseat. Tao quickly made his way next to Lay, knowing that Lay would still be emotionally supportive and less critical with him. Kris slowly made his way to sit between Baekhyun and Sehun, letting out a shaky sigh as he tried to get as comfortable as possible sitting in this room.

"Now that everyone is finally sitting together, this is the big meeting," Suho slowly studied everyone's faces. A mix of emotions was across every face. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Our manager notified me that Luhan, Kris and Tao were to return to EXO and move back into the dorm with us. I thought I had more time to tell and prepare all of you, but it seems they moved them in as quickly as they could.." Suho noticed Chanyeol still holding Xiumin, his face constantly contorting with each emotion. Xiumin's face was still red from crying, his grip was tight on the younger's shirt as he tried to keep himself from falling apart any more for the day. "I want to try and have everyone speak to each other. Think of a sharing circle… Except, this may take a lot of attempts… and I may need therapy after this." Suho mumbled the last parts under his breath and went to sit down in the only open seat left, a recliner that was on the other side of the loveseat Luhan and Chen shared. "Whoever wishes to begin, well, you know, start it off," Suho winced at his way of wording everything, but he didn't want to start things off.

It remained silent in the room for what felt like hours. Everyone fidgeted in their seats, unsure if they should be the one to start or not. Chanyeol chewed on his lower lip, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him while he tried to keep not only himself, but their eldest and now extremely vulnerable chipmunk from falling apart. Glances were shot around the room until a small cough was heard. All attention now focused on Sehun.

"Well, I guess I will start." Sehun was relaxed in his spot, arms crossed over his chest as he looked around the room. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still upset that you guys left. Kris, you were like the father of the group and it hurt a lot for you to just up and go like that… Tao, despite what happened between us, you are still my best friend and I am going to remain pretty mad at you for leaving too. Luhan…" His throat cleared as he avoided making eye contact with him, feeling a small blush already threatening to take over his face. "You are one of my close friends as well. I love everyone in this group and I understand all of you had health reasons, but I wish you would have stayed as well… I miss all the late night talks, dance practices, random dinners…" Sehun's voice trailed off as he looked up, his eyes a bit blurred as he kept himself from letting the tears fall. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "I guess I'm done speaking right now… I just wanted to start this circle thing and ramble…" Everyone looked around at each other, Xiumin now keeping his eyes on Sehun as he tried to piece together why he was now feeling a bit suspicious about Sehun's words and the way he behaved as he spoke of Luhan.

Lay was the next to speak up, leaning forward a bit as he lightly placed his hand on Tao's knee. "I will admit, I was extremely angry and flustered with you three. Despite my health, I still stayed. I see EXO as my family, and as a family we stick together. I even took on more schedules and activities that has left me completely exhausted and running around like a zombie... But, I will forgive all of you. It has been rough being the only chinese member. There's still times I will speak in my native tongue and realize that not everyone will fully understand me. It gets frustrating, you know?" Lay looked directly at Tao, his hand now holding onto the others as he tried not to squeeze too tight. "It will take all of us some time, but I am hoping we will be able to be back to how we were before, or maybe even stronger… I will forgive, like I said, but there's a lot you need to prove and redeem with us."

"Well, I for one won't forgive that easily," Baekhyun scoffed as everyone looked at him. "We put so much trust into each other, just have you three get popular and then take off to do your own solo careers. Well played boys, well played." Chanyeol sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he knew his boyfriend could be sassy and rude, but for some reason he felt the need to step in. "Yes, they did start their own careers, but they did need to financially survive, I guess.. I'll give them that… Yes, we are all hurt, we are kinda beating a dead horse with that. Let's just give it some time… We can all speak, or agree to realize all of us have our own personal feelings to get out. Instead of singling each other out or causing a huge fight that I feel is coming on, maybe we can leave it at this for now. Whenever we are ready to speak and maybe make some progress and get whatever we need to say out, we will pull aside that person and try to fix things." Chanyeol cringed a bit as he realized he was agreeing to work on everything, despite his own desire to rip each boy a new one.

Suho smiled at Chanyeol's way of handling the current situation they are now in and stood up, stretching his back before relaxing his weight onto one hip, leaning against his chair. "Seems like a very good idea, Yeol. Maybe we should wrap things up and get some food. We can get started now with this healing process." Chen stretched and immediately jumped up, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm fine with that. Besides, I'm starving and D.O. hasn't cooked for a few days, so I haven't really eaten much recently." Kai chuckled and nudged his elbow into D.O.'s side, earning a pinch that made him yelp.

Baekhyun huffed and made his way to Chanyeol, grabbing his arm and dragging him off to their bedroom. Kris watched and chuckled, "I guess that hasn't changed. Yeol is going to get his ear chewed off and we all know how their arguments usually end." Suho smacked the back of Kris's head, trying not to chuckle at the dirty look he received from the other. "Hurry up and get ready, I don't want to wait an hour to go get food, I'm already extremely hungry."

Dinner was surprisingly calmer than expected between the reunited twelve members. Everyone was separated into their groups; D.O. and Kai sitting together, Kai enjoying himself as his lover fed him and made him try different food. Chanyeol and Baekhyun glued together as always, Xiumin on the other side of Chanyeol, indulging in random conversations with the other two. Chen and Suho continued to poke fun with Lay and Sehun. Tao was sitting between Kris and Lay, Luhan sitting on the edge, watching Sehun and occasionally smiling at his secret lover.

"I missed this," Lay smiled at Tao and watched as the younger shoveled their food into their mouth. Kris chuckled and looked up at Suho, impressed with how well of a leader he has always remained to be. "Try to eat smaller bites, panda boy. You will choke again." Lay laughed and patted Tao's back, causing the younger to lightly choke as he swallowed his food. "You guys always bully meeee." He playfully pouted before immediately tensing as he realized Baekhyun was glaring at the three. Their happy dinner shenanigans would have to wait for another day, if they could ever be comfortable at the same table again..


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks now and barely any progress has been made since the first night. Sure, Lay has been glued to Tao since they have returned and he has indulged in the attention. However, everyone was still on edge and no one was willing to resolve their issues quite yet. Being hell bent on anger and refusing to let things go, a few members wouldn't even acknowledge the three boys.

Suho was sitting on his bed, reading through articles online while waiting for their van to arrive to take all the members to their first schedule for the day. It had been too long since all twelve members practiced their dances together. He was going to enjoy watching everyone flounder around the room again, trying to figure out where they belong and watch everyone bump into one another. A faint knock on his door quickly brought him out of his thoughts, "come in." The door slowly opened as Kris poked his head, "hi.. I wanted to speak to you for a moment." Suho took a moment to think about if he wanted to hear what Kris had to say or not. Sighing, he set his tablet down on his nightstand and gestured for Kris to come sit down. Kris shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping a small distance from the other, trying not to push boundaries or make Suho uncomfortable. "What is it, Yi Fan?" Kris slightly cringed at the sudden use of his birth name. "I want to try and you know, fix things between us." Suho crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall, "go on." "I know I should have told everyone I was leaving. I am sorry for that. I am also sorry for suddenly ending things between us, you and me, without giving you a proper explanation or farewell. That was wrong of me. I don't expect you to take me back so suddenly, or at all. However, you do mean the world to me, always have and always will. I should have worked harder to prove that to you. I was scared you would be too hurt to listen to me and for some reason I couldn't handle the disappointed and ran away from you." Kris carefully placed his hand on the others thigh, hoping that he wouldn't be hit or chastised for the sudden bold move on his part. He wanted to show he was sincere and truly wanted to work things out between them, between everyone and rekindle the bonds and relationships that took years to build.

"Get out, please.." Kris felt his insides twist as he gripped onto the others thigh. "Please, just get out. I'll see you at practice." Suho stood up and opened his bedroom, waiting for the other to leave, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. Kris walked out of the others room, his heart aching as he heard the door shut behind him. "Tough luck, maybe next time." Kai gently patted the others back before walking to his and D.O.'s room. Kris slowly walked to the living room, he plopped down onto the loveseat, his right arm covering his eyes as he tried to calm himself down and figure out how to get through to the one he loved the most. I can't give up on him, on any of this….

Suho's POV

I leaned my head on the door after shutting it, my hand still gripping onto the door knob. "I'm sorry, Kris.. I'm not ready to work this out… Not right now." I let out a shaky sigh, slowly pulling away from the door. Suddenly I felt too drained to complete any of our tasks for the day, for the entire week. Another knock almost caused me to burst into tears, my voice almost breaking, "please Yi Fan, not now.." "Uh, sure, but this isn't Kris." I slowly opened the door to see Chanyeol standing in the doorway. "If you want I will just speak to you later." I opened the door a little more and pulled him inside, making sure to shut the door quietly so Kris wouldn't hear anything. "I kinda overheard you telling Kris to get out and wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it has been rough for you, being our leader and all." I tried to keep a smile, but it wasn't fooling him and I knew it. "He wanted to try and fix things. But, I'm… I'm not ready. I don't want to get hurt again. I want to trust him again, I want to love him again, Yeol." The tears won't stop now. I sat on the edge of my bed, my head in my hands as I fell apart. Chanyeol sat beside me, resting his arm over my shoulders. "Just, take your time man. I know it's rough. I think you can trust him again. I was too harsh when they first walked in because I never expected to see them again and then suddenly they are back in our lives…" His hand gently rubbed my back as he tried to calm me down. "I am sure everything will work out. Now let's pick ourselves up and get ready for practice, the vans should already be here."

Practice went a little better than expected. All three remembered most of the dances and where their placements were. Occasional mistakes resulted in a few hits and threats from D.O.. "Despite his adorable size, I almost forgot how aggressive he can be." Kris rubbed the back of his head, trying to sooth the abused area the shorter targeted. He chuckled at the memory of recording the music video for Growl. He accidentally stepped on the back of Kyungsoo's foot. Even though he forgot about it by the time they finished the recording, the ass whooping he recieved sure as hell reminded him. "It's cute how he is satan towards everyone, but with Jongin, he is so loving and beyond adorable." Tao chuckled as he watched D.O. flick Kai's forehead for accidentally twisting his ankle during practice and proceeded to kiss his hand and scold him to be more careful. "Yeah, a perfect mix of sweet and violent," Luhan rolled his eyes and headed towards the van.

"Lu.." Sehun grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the other van. "You're riding with me." Luhan smiled and wrapped his arm around the others hips, pulling him close as they headed towards the other vehicle, "I'll speak to you two when we get to the dorm. Sehun wants to have a talk with me." Tao cocked his eyebrow and looked over at Kris, "Why the sudden display of affection?" Kris shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head towards Xiumin, "Not too sure, but by the looks of it, Xiu is not handling it well, at all."

Xiumin clutched his fists as he watched how casual the two were in front of him. "They are together, they have to be… How could they do this… He knows I love Luhan. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they are just talking about Tao, or.." Xiumin groaned and headed towards the opposite vehicle, shoving past Tao and Kris, going to the very back seat, away from everyone else. "Should we talk to him?" Lay leaned on Tao's shoulder as he watched Xiumin put his hood over his head and curl up into a ball. "I think we should just leave him be right now. We are still technically the enemy and we don't want to overstep any boundaries." Kris climbed into the van, picking the seat next Xiumin, making sure he was the one who sat by him so no one else would pester him during the trip home.

The ride back was a bit more lively this time, Chen kept coming up with sarcastic remarks that had everyone in the vehicle laughing. Chen was one of the few who seemed indifferent about all of this. He may have been a bit upset at first, but he still kept in touch with Kris and Luhan from time-to-time. Now that Tao was also back in the picture, he started to feel like things were slowly piecing back together. He knew it would take awhile, but wasn't too worried. "You know, even though I am I guess as our fans like to say a 'troll', I'm glad we are all together again. You're my brothers. I am excited to have our comeback and perform as full stage again." The sappy moment didn't last long as he turned his attention to Tao, "just try not to cry too much when that day comes, you do make an ugly face that causes the rest of us to cry." Tao threw his empty water bottle at the other and started to laugh as he watched it bounce off Chen's forehead.

They had finally arrived at the dorm again. Everyone piled out of the vans, making their way to the shower. They had two hours to shower and get ready for their next schedule. Xiumin slowly crawled out of the van, Kris following close behind. Kris bumped into Xiumin, almost knocking him over. "What's wrong?" Kris waited for a response but only saw a small look of despair start to take over the eldests face. He looked up and noticed Sehun and Luhan still glued to each other, Sehun dragging Luhan by the hand through the front doors of the building. Xiumin grinded his teeth as he started to move forward, Kris no longer thinking, grabbed the shorter and pulled him close to his chest. Shocked, Xiumin froze, about to protest and push away, but instead he wrapped his arms tightly around the other. "I know I still need to earn your trust, but I know you're also hurting right now.." Xiumin hiccuped and gently slapped Kris' back before hugging a little tighter and pulling away. Kris gently rubbed his back and gestured for them to walk in together. Even though he was happy to be there for the other, he didn't realize Suho had watched everything from the other van. A sudden rush of jealousy and anger taking over the leader as he slowly dragged himself into the dorm behind everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun giggled as he dragged Luhan behind him. "Slow down, Sehunnie." Luhan cooed as he tried to keep up with his lover. It had been almost a year since they were able to be alone together. The younger made his way to his bedroom, throwing Luhan through the door, slamming it closed behind them and locking it. "We have an hour to do whatever we want, then take a quick shower and get ready." A smirk escaped as he noticed Luhan's already hard member threatening to burst through his jeans. "Since when did you enjoy being so rough with me, huh?" Luhan grabbed a handful of the others hair as he slammed their lips together, both desperately exploring each others bodies as if it were the first time they were together.

Luhan pushed the other down onto the bed, slowly crawling on top of his lover. He grinded their crotches together, causing too much friction that teased and slightly angered the already horny man beneath him. He kissed slowly down the others neck, sucking and biting every spot he could, trying hard not to leave any visible marks. One hand pinned both of Sehun's hands above his head as the other found its way up his shirt, twisting and pinching his nipple as he slammed their lips back together.

Sehun bucked his hips up, demanding more. A small growl coming from the back of his throat as he bit the elders bottom lip, sucking on it, leaving his lip swollen and bruised. "Naughty boy, I thought we weren't going to leave marks for the others to question." Luhan bit and sucked on the bottom of the others jawline, leaving a love bite that was going to be hard to hide.

Both boys fought for dominance until Sehun had finally surrendered to Luhan. Both boys were down to their boxers, already a sweaty mess. Luhan gently held the others face in his hand, stroking his thumb gently over Sehun's cheek. "You're beautiful, in every single way." Sehun smiled and pulled Luhan in for another kissing, deepening it as soon as their lips connected. Pulling away, Luhan continued to kissing down Sehun's chest, going further down before stopping at the edge of his boxers. His tongue slowly glided across the soft skin, biting and sucking on Sehun's left hip, making sure to leave a large love bite to claim what belonged to him. He grabbed the hem of the others boxers, pulling them off and throwing them across the room. Sehun let out a small gasp as the cold air embraced his hard member. That was until Luhan gently wrapped his hand around him, moving up and down as slowly as he could, getting an overly flustered and horny glare.

Just before Sehun was about to tell Luhan to stop teasing him, his head fell back, one hand gripping his blankets and the other covering his mouth to muffle his moans. Luhan had flicked his tongue over the slit, licking around the head before entirely swallowing his dick whole. His head continued to bob, earning grunts of approval from his lover. Sehun looked down and watched as Lu continued to do his magic, running his fingers through Luhan's hair. Luhan used his free hand, placing his middle finger on the others puckering hole. He always enjoyed Sehun's reactions, he lived for them. Each little noise and movement he made. Without much prep, his middle finger found its way. Sehun tensed, his moan soon followed by a hiss. "Let me know when you are comfortable again," Luhan waited for Sehun to take a moment before nodding. Without any other word, he began curling his finger, shoving his index finger next. He continued to suck on the others now aching member as, each time he bobbed his head, he would push his fingers in, making sure that his movements were in sync, but always going opposite directions.

Sehun gripped onto a handful of Lu's hair, his back arching up as he groaned out, "nnnn, just, just come on fuck me. You have teased me so much." Luhan sat up and chuckled at his flustered boyfriend. "I don't knooow, maybe I didn't like that language too much." Luhan pulled his fingers away and stood up, earning a small whimper from the younger. "Please Luhan, I need my big manly boyfriend to make me feel good." Sehun smirked at how easy it was for him to get his way with him, watching Luhan strip off his boxers and toss them across the room. Luhan pulled Sehun up, forcing him to turn around and get on all fours. He moved back onto the bed, positioning himself, holding his member in his hand. Pressing the tip against the entrance, Luhan smirked and decided to tease his lover a bit more, rubbing his dick up and down already begging hole. He would teasingly begin to push in, just to move back again and repeat until Sehun finally had enough. He wait til Luhan went to do it again, pushing himself against Lu's throbbing member. Luhan didn't have to be told twice, his hands gripping onto Sehun's hips as he pushed himself in, burying his dick to the hilt. "Are you ready?" Sehun rocked his hips a bit, already impatient with the on going teasing had him ready to explode already.

Luhan started to thrust, slamming Sehun's hips against him each time. Leaning forward, he kissed the younger's shoulder and neck. Keeping one hand on Sehun's hip, he reached underneath the both of them, grabbing hold of Sehun's aching dick. He began to pump at the same pace as each thrust. Sehun's body shook, every thrust making him see see stars. "Lu… Luhan… I'm not going to last much longer." Luhan grunted as he started to thrust harder, his grip tightening on the others hip. Pulling out, he pushed Sehun onto his back, realigning himself before slamming back into his lover. A loud moan echoed the room, Sehun quickly covering his mouth hoping no one would hear them. Luhan placed his hands under Sehun's legs, pushing them back as he adjusted to get more comfortable. Sehun felt a bit embarrassed at the new position, his legs practically in his face. Once Luhan began thrusting again, he no longer felt embarrassed and now being covered in absolute pleasure. Slamming their lips back together, each thrust became more sloppy. Sehun dug his nails into the others back as both moaned into their kiss, Luhan giving one final hard thrust before filling his lover with cum. Sehun soon spilling his load all over their stomachs and chests. Luhan slowly rode out their orgasm, gently kissing all over his face. Pulling out, he pulled Sehun into his arms, rubbing his back as they relaxed together. "We should hurry up and shower before the others notice we aren't ready yet." Luhan hummed as a response before pecking Sehun on the lips. Taking their time, they made their way to take a shower.

Kris stepped out of the shower, water still dripping from his hair, landing on his torso. Suho was still in the bathroom with Chen, both in an argument over which character they thought was better in a drama they had started watching in their free time. Suho looked over, his eyes now hungry for Kris as he watches each bead of water roll down his skin. "I'm going to go talk to Kai and D.O., they mentioned earlier they wanted to speak to me about something they were concerned about." Chen shrugged his shoulders and turned around and smiled now seeing why Suho suddenly wanted leave in the middle of their conversation. "You should really warn a guy when you decide to run around like tarzan." Chen smirked, walking past his band mate, running his fingers playfully across Kris's lower back before leaving the bathroom to head to the living room. A shudder running through Kris' body, "what was that all about?"

Tao came into the bathroom, a look of slight panic on his face. "Oh! Kris, you're still in here! Please stay here while I shower, please." Tao pouted, hoping Kris wouldn't say no to him. "Tao, you know you can shower just fine on your own. We have gone through this in the past. Besides, I'm already done with mine and want to finish getting dressed." Tao was ready to throw a fit and make Kris stay, but Lay had already entered the bathroom with Xiumin. "Oh, Tao, are you about to shower too?" Lay smiled and set his towel onto the counter, Xiumin doing the same before stripping down and taking one of the two empty shower stalls. "Uh, yeah. I was going to have Kris stay in here with me because I didn't want to be alone." Kris snorted and walked out of the bathroom, "looks like you have all the company you need." Lay slowly took off his shirt, his muscles seemed more defined than Tao remembered. "Well, how about we shower together? Xiu tends to shower quickly and we both take awhile, so I will keep you company." Tao bit his lip, studying every muscle on Yixing, "y-yeah, we can do that." Both boys stripped down and headed into the other stall.

Kris continued down the hall to his shared bedroom with Luhan and Tao. Hearing one of the doors open, he quickly dipped into the nearest open door, waiting to see who was coming out of the room two doors before his. "Let's hurry up, they will start to question us." Luhan walked past the room Kris was trying to hide in, Sehun following close after the other. Kris squinted his eyes as he caught site of Sehun's jawline and neck. "Are those hickies? Xiumin is going to have an even bigger meltdown if he see's them." "I will what?" Kris froze, his entire body went cold, he didn't know what to do or say at this point. "U-uh.." Xiumin shoved Kris out of the way, "if you're not going to spit it out, I'll go find out myself." Kris didn't know what to do, he didn't want things to go to shit so quickly, they just got here. They needed to make everything work again. Not giving him a chance, he quickly wrapped his arms around Xiumin from behind, slamming the bedroom door shut. What am I doing?! Kris kept a tight grip on the shorter man, already preparing for his face to be hit. "Kris… What are you doing?" Xiumin slowly turned around to face him, unsure of what was going on. Kris remained silent, looking down at Xiumin, he had no idea how he was going to bull shit his way around this and pretend he didn't see anything. "I, well, Xiumin.." His hands rested on Xiu's hips. "So, are you two together now?" Suho, was holding the door open, staring at both men, trying his best to hold back his tears. "Suho! It isn't what you think." Suho let out a half laugh that came out almost as a sob, "I'm pretty sure it is.." Suho turned around, leaving the two behind.

"God damn it!" Kris let go of Xiumin, chasing Suho down. Xiumin sat in his room, unsure of what to make of the recent events that have been happening. Picking up his cellphone and wallet, Xiumin headed out of his room, waiting for everyone else to meet up in the living room to leave.

Chanyeol's POV

I watched Suho run to his room, slamming his door shut, Kris close behind, knocking on the door begging to be let in. I didn't want to butt in on it this time and decided to head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Sehun and Luhan opened the bathroom door right when I was about to enter. Both froze, staring at me like a deer in headlights, my eyes immediately falling onto his jawline. "What is that?" Sehun's eyes widened as he tried to squeeze past me. "No, answer me." I grabbed him, pulling him back into the bathroom. "You both are together?!" Luhan quickly shooshed me, "please, keep your voice down." I couldn't control my temper anymore, everything has been too tense since they returned and now that I have to watch everyone practically fall apart every day, no, this was not okay. "You didn't tell us? Why didn't you tell us? You know Xiumin is going to be devastated! He is still hurting and you just go ahead on move on to Sehun like this.. No wonder I didn't want you to come back, you can't be honest the moment you come back and sneak around behind all of our backs!" I threw my fist forward, rage now taking over every part of me. Sehun had managed to put himself between us, taking the hit. He let out a yelp, quickly covering his mouth to avoid anyone hearing them and trying to run in. Luhan immediately wrapped his arms around the youngest in the room. "I- I'm sorry. I'm just, everything is not…" Luhan glared up at me, I knew I shouldn't have tried to hit him, but there wasn't any turning back now. Everything has been falling apart since day one.

Sehun slowly sat up, rubbing his jaw. "How about we make a deal.." I cocked my eyebrow, what possibly could this kid come up with. "Yes, we didn't tell anyone. If you're going to get mad at anyone, get mad at me. The moment me and Tao split up, I got with Luhan…" I rolled my eyes at the both of them, dishonesty was still a huge sign of disrespect and right now I felt like they were doing everything but being respectful to all of us. "And what will this deal be?" I crossed my arms, positive no matter what it were I wouldn't agree to it. "Well, if you cover for me, and say we were in a disagreement over a girl to the manager, I'll tell Xiumin after the bruises heal and then tell the entire group.." He stood up and looked at me, his hand still cradling his jaw. "I don't think so... " I started to turn to leave the room and notify the rest of the members what was going on. "I guess I'll have no choice but to show the manager the pictures of you and Baekhyun together... " I stopped, my blood boiling as I heard the smirk in his voice. "Nice try, we all know you don't have any.." "Oh, but I do. If you want to take us down so quickly, you'll just take yourself down as well and soon, our entire group." Sehun held up his phone, slowly scrolling through one of his photo albums that had pictures of the couple together, decent and indecent photos, all too many for him to count. "Are you fucking stalking us you little perv?!" I stepped towards him, only to step back realizing that I was cornered. The kid learned well, but he was playing fire and he knew damn well we would all get burned. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm agreeing to this… Fine, it's a deal. But once that bruise heals, you're going to be honest to everyone, the both of you. Try and work on hiding yourselves a little better or at least wait til noone is home to do whatever you two do.. Sehun smiled and walked up towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "I knew you would come around. It's a deal, as soon as they're gone, and everything will be set right." The couple walked out of the bathroom, leaving me feeling just as guilty for knowing and now helping them hide it for a bit longer. Everything is falling apart...


	6. Chapter 6

Kris' POV

I chased after Suho, hoping he wouldn't reject me and just hear me out and understand that it wasn't anything he thought. I have always had eyes for him, only him. I can't let this destroy everything again, not when I'm fighting for him to take me back and for this band to accept and trust me again.

I watched him slam his door shut, not wasting any time I immediately started to knock. "Suho, please just give me a chance to explain what's going on." I listened and still received no response from him. "If you let me explain, you will see that this is all a misunderstanding… please, just let me in.." I continued to listen, "go away" was the only response I got. It was all the response I was going to get and it was ripping me apart. I slowly turned around and started to head back to my room. I had a bone to pick with Luhan and I wasn't going to be nice about it.

I walked into the room, throwing myself on top of my bed. My phone vibrated in my pocket, a mass text from Suho to the other members.- The manager called to let me know that our schedules have been canceled for the next couple of days. Some issues came up and they are letting us have a few free days and extra time to practice.- I sighed and tucked my phone back into my pocket. "I just want this to start getting better already…"

I sat alone in the room for an hour, Tao occasionally coming in to find something or bug me to come with him to go get dinner. Once he left the room and didn't come back for fifteen minutes, I took it as my opportunity to sneak out. Quickly grabbing my wallet, I headed straight for the door. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, but I just needed to clear my head.

"Wait up." I stood in the doorway to our dorm, Xiumin walking up to me. "We both seem to be having a rough time, so I figured I would just come with you. We can get food, or something.." I sighed and started to walk down the street, stopping to make sure he was still following me. "Well, let's go find something to do. Two broken hearted men. What kind of trouble could we get ourselves into?" He smiled and made sure to stay by my side as we walked through the streets. It was hard trying to avoid fans, but we seemed to do a decent job making sure they didn't follow us. We ended up coming across a bar that usually stayed open all night. "Are you down?" Xiumin hesitantly nodded his head as we walked inside. The place was dark, music playing too loud for us to hear anything else around us. I think we found our therapy for the night. He stayed close to me, refusing to leave my side as I made my way to the bar. It was time for us to forget our troubles and I knew exactly how to do it..

Chen and Lay were laying on the couch, both lazily scrolling through funny photos on the internet. Every so often one or the other would show each other something they found amusing. Tao was laying on the loveseat next to them, flipping through the channels hoping to come across something he could watch.

Suho krept out of his room, making sure Kris was gone so he could go to the kitchen and get something to eat before heading back to his room. D.O. and Kai arrived not long after; Kai went and joined the others in the living room while D.O. joined Suho. "You know, I think you should give him a chance. Our talk earlier wasn't me trying to get your hopes up." D.O. had found an apple in the fridge and decided to munch on that until he figured out if he wanted to make dinner or just go out to eat. "You may have gotten the wrong idea. There's a lot going on in this house that everyone seems to not see." Suho looked at Kygunsoo, curious to know what he would know that the others wouldn't.

Baekhyun walked in from the front door, his hair a mess, face red as he huffed. "I tried to go watch a movie and almost got murdered by the fans. I had to run as fast I could home." Chen threw a bottle of water at the dying sass master. "What do you know, you're even pretty when you're choking," Chen chuckled and went back to his lazy agenda with Lay. Tao being overly bored and no longer wanting to sit alone flopped on top of the two of them. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him and took a seat across the room. "Good for you, getting along with the enemy." Lay and Chen sighed and sat up, "at least we are making an effort to forgive and move on, unlike your princess ass." Chen had his arms wrapped gently around Tao, his eyes locked on the only boy who was still extremely upset. "Whatever, I don't trust them and I am sticking with my gut feeling until proven otherwise." Baek kicked his legs over the edge of the loveseat, focusing on whatever Tao had left on the television. Suho sighed at the little show in the living room. "This has been a really rough start to recovering." D.O. nodded, "it will always rain before the sun shines again.. Just give it some time." D.O. walked to one of the empty loveseats. Luhan slowly came out to the living, he seemed a bit jumpy and on edge which had Tao and Suho curious to know what was going on.

"What's the matter with you?" Chen let go of Tao, now sitting up to give Luhan his attention. "N-nothing, I just have a lot on my mind right now…" Luhan stared around the room then back down the hall. He tried to figure out who he would be able to speak to for a brief moment. Sighing, he walked to D.O., making sure to keep his voice low, "do you know where Xiumin is?" D.O. shook his head, "no, he was in his room I last checked." Baekhyun chuckled and tore his attention from the T.V., "he was with Kris last I saw him. When I was running from fan girls, I saw them walking towards the more crowded sections of town." Suho clenched his jaw, the words Kris were saying still fresh in his mind. His voice small, but still loud enough for D.O. and Luhan to catch, "that liar.." Suho left the kitchen, heading back to his bedroom to read and hopefully get some sleep.

Luhan felt uneasy about Kris and Xiumin being out without anyone else with them. "Should we look for them?" The others shrugged, no one showing any interest in leaving the dorm. "I'm sure they're fine. They seem to have had a lot on their minds recently. They probably went out for food or to get some fresh air." D.O., tried to reassure Luhan. "Yeah, I guess.." He wasn't too sure what was going on anymore, but all he knew was he had a lot of regret and the longer he went without telling everyone the truth, the more he realized the hole he started to dig only continued to get deeper. Without saying anything else, Luhan went to one of the stairways, heading to the rooftop to try and relax and collect his thoughts before he decided what to do next.

Luhan's POV

Everything has been more complicated than it has needed to be, that's for sure. I finally made it to the rooftop, the sun was still in the middle of setting. A small breeze felt good across my face. I sat down on one of the ledges of our building, looking at all the people below me carry on with their day that was now rapidly turning to night. My phone continued to buzz, Sehun was texting me but for some reason I didn't want to speak to him at the moment. I let him know that I was out for a bit and would be home before ten. The sudden urge to text Xiumin was eating away at me. "Well, it's now or never. I just need to get him alone or find out where he is so we can talk…" I started to send him a message, constantly retyping almost every sentence.- Hey, it's Lu. I wanted to know if you were busy. I know this is completely out of the blue, but I wanted to speak to you. I understand if right now isn't a good time, but whenever you're ready I will stop everything I'm doing..- and sent. Now to wait it out.

It didn't take too long until my phone started to go off.- Yeah, sure. I'll head home soon. Tell me where to meet you and we will talk.- Reality was sinking in too fast now. I wasn't expecting him to be this calm and reply right away. I'll just have him meet me up here, at least no one can overhear us and we can have this discussion in peace.- Meet me on the rooftop to our dorm. Let me know when you're heading home Xiuu.- this is going to be a long night, I can already tell.

Kris POV

I watched Xiumin go from happily drunk to now suddenly sour and checking his phone every couple minutes. We came out to have a good time, but something tells me this night is probably going to go downhill just as quickly as the day did. We both decided to order a few more rounds of whiskey before attempting to stumble out of the bar. This is going to be a mission. Somehow he managed to get his hands on a full bottle of Irish Whiskey and has insisted we drink on our way home.

An hour of walking has never felt so horrible in my life. The alcohol was great until I realized drinking on an empty stomach, then going on a marathon hike was a stupid idea. We made it into our dorm, the living room was empty but lights were on in the other rooms. Xiumin hiccuped and started to take off towards the stairwell. "Hey, where are you go-oing" I felt sick as I tried to jog after him. He held onto the wall, trying to keep himself stable so he could talk to me and not worry about falling over. "I just… wanted to get some fresh air. You know, stars… and -hic- that stuff." I had to admit, even though he looked like a sad chipmunk, he was still adorable when in this state. "I could join you-" "No, no, it's okay. You -hic- need to go speak to Suho.. I'm going to gooo up there and just clear my thoughts." Xiumin climbed up the stairs, taking his time so he wouldn't come crashing back down to the bottom.

Now it's my turn to fix things. I made my way to my room, unsure of how the bottle ended up with me, but I wasn't going to complain. I quickly finished off what was left and pushed the door open. Everything seemed to be spinning and I couldn't tell what was going on anymore. "Kris, are you alright?" I tried to look up and see who was in the room. Another tall figure, it isn't Chanyeol… it must be Suho! Maybe he's realized it was just a misunderstanding. I flopped down onto my bed, my eyes starting to get teary as I tried to gesture for the other to sit with me. "I missed you.. So much…." The tall figure sat down next me, there arms comfortably wrapped around me as I melted in their embrace. "I missed you too." Was all the response I got. I didn't want anything else right now. To me, this was perfect, having him in my arms, a start to rekindle everything we had. My world was finally returning to me.

Xiumin POV

These damn stairs go on forever. I realized now how much of a bad idea it was to go drinking with Kris. In the moment we thought it would help make everything better, but now I'm starting to think it will just make everything worse, especially by the next morning. I had three, two, one, no more stairs left. "Ah, here's the doooor" I giggled and pushed the door open, finding a surprised Luhan on the other side.

"Xiuu, are you drunk?" He looked generally concerned as I tried to keep myself standing up right. "Maybe I ammm, huh" Oh boy, so I'm one of those drunks, this can only go so well. "Maybe we should wait til morning to talk, you need to go to bed." He put his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't handle it. I threw myself into his chest, tears already flowing down, staining both of our shirts. "I know you two are together, Lu.." I sniffed and tried to rub my eyes, hoping I could get myself to stop crying. He wrapped his arms around me, guiding me down to the ground so we could sit. "I can't deny that we are… I am sorry, Xiu. I wanted to tell you, I truly did. But I knew it would just make things worse…" I didn't want to hear anymore. It was bad enough I'm drunk and emotional, but now having my nightmare be confirmed was making it even worse.. I started to pull away, but he only tightened his arms around me, forcing me to stay rested against his chest.

"Minseok, I still love you, I always will love you.. But I'm with Sehun now. I can't just leave him. We have been together for almost a year now and I don't want to ruin anything with him. After we broke up, I was falling apart and Sehun helped piece me back together…" I can't take this, my arms shook as I tried to push him away, tears still falling off my chin as I looked up at him. Nothing but a blur in my vision. "Do you think it was easy for me?!" I can't control my feelings anymore, or my voice. "It hurt more seeing how casual you two behaved in front of me. How you both just parade around like the honeymoon couple you are. Reminding me of all the good times we had together, how much I love you and wish I could still be with you!" That was exactly it. I was jealous, hurt and betrayed and there was no point hiding it any longer. This drunk new me was helping me pull out of my reclusive mess of heartbreak and all I wanted was to make my voice be heard.

Luhan sat silently, his grip still tight even though I continued try and push away. "Xiu… I still love you…" This kid, "I heard you the first time" Luhan shook his head and leaned forward, my heart now racing and stopping, I wasn't sure if my heart was going to explode or I was going to puke. His lips gently pressed the top of my forehead, and just like that, I was melting in his arms. Everything I wanted, everything I needed, and he was here, holding me. My eyes fluttered shut as I allowed myself to indulge in this moment, not wanting anything to ruin it. I felt my surroundings spin as sudden darkness swooped over me.

The next morning was filled too many loud noises for both men to wake up to. Xiumin groaned and held his head. He was in his bed, Chen still passed out on the other side of the room. He felt like death and was sure he looked like it too. The sudden migraine and urge to vomit his brains out made him quickly get up and run to the bathroom. His first hangover was not going to be a forgiving one and he could tell. Chen woke up to the door being slammed open and watched Xiu running desperately to avoid making a mess in the room or hall. "Ah, looks like sleeping beauty woke up from their night of fun." Chen stretched and got up to get some painkillers and water for his sick room mate.

The next two rooms over had a different outcome. Kris fluttered his eyes open, the little light shining in from the window caused his eyes to burn and his head to immediately pound. He started to sit up, receiving a groan from beside him. Wait, that's right, me and Suho! He looked down to find a blonde haired mess. His stomach dropped as he realized who was in his bed. "T-tao?" Kris looked at the rest of the body next to him, now realizing both were naked and still tangled to each other. Kris's face pailed as he realized that the man that came into the room the night before was not at all who he was hoping for. Luhan walked into the room, noticing Kris was finally awake. "Oh good, you're up. Next time put a sock on the door, yeah? It wasn't the best site in the world seeing both of your naked asses when I got in the room." Kris was shaking, confused and emotionally done. He crawled out of the bed, getting a few groans and remarks from Luhan as he stumbled around looking for clothes. "I need to go speak to someone." Kris quickly ran out of the bedroom and made his way to Suho's. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just make his way in and just explain everything to him. He would rather make sure that the truth was out and Suho understood that what he saw was simply him trying to help a friend and keep them from seeing something they may have not been ready to see yet. The door flew open, only to show an empty room. Baekhyun was making his way down the hall, heading to his room to get more rest. "If you're looking for mommy, he went for a walk with Minho. They have been really close recently. Ever since they did the whole fluttering india thing, they became closer friends." Baekhyun continued down the hall and made it to his room. He slightly praised himself for actually being nice to one of the three for once.

Tao walked past Kris in the hallway, gently tapping his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Not now, Zitao." Tao pouted playfully until he realized Kris seemed to be on a mission and he was not the person he seemed too excited to see at the moment. Tao wasn't going to drop the night before. "About last night, Kris." Kris quickly snapped at him, his temper suddenly rising, "what about it.." Tao sat down on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island, facing Kris as he leaned against the counter top. "I realized I wasn't the one you were happy to see. Once things started to, well, happen, you started to cry and keep going on, saying how happy you were to have me back, that was until you said Suho's name a few times.. I stopped everything and realized you were extremely drunk and had no idea what was going on anymore. I held you for an hour until we both passed out…" Kris sighed in slight relief. He was glad Tao didn't take advantage of his drunken state. "I'm sorry, Tao." Tao put up his hand, shaking his head a bit. "No, I'm sorry. I always have been a bit flirtatious with you. Sure, in the past you have responded to my advances, but you're not really my type. If I could have a few fun, sober nights with you, I would. But, I know you're in love with someone else and I can't get in the way of that." Tao got up from the bar stool and started to look through the fridge. "I suggest you go clean yourself up and wait for Suho to get back so you two can talk things out. You don't want to smell like a brewery do you?"

Luhan crashed through Chanyeol's door, Baekhyun was still asleep, but Chanyeol was sitting in his chair, working on some music for their next album. "I told him…" Chanyeol took off his headphones and motioned for them to take the conversation elsewhere. They both headed to Luhan's bedroom since everyone else was either in the living room and kitchen, or out for the day. "Now, what's this about you told him?" Chanyeol sat down on Tao's bed, curiosity had him. "I told Xiumin that me and Sehun are together.." Luhan saw Chanyeol cock his jaw a bit as he started to think, the wheels in his head were turning which usually wasn't a good sign. "I also told him I still love him.." Chanyeol's eyes widened a bit, "you, told him you still love him? Luhan! He may be strong, but that sudden break up destroyed him. He has been so fragile since that day." Luhan groaned and flopped down onto his bed, "I know, I know… Seeing him in the state he was in last night… What am I doing Yeol? Sure, I really like Sehun and care for him, but my heart is still with Xiu. All of this is just causing so much damage. I don't want to rip this group apart anymore than it has since the three of us left…" Luhan ran his hand through his hair, keeping his eyes shut tight to avoid any sudden emotional break down. Chanyeol scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to even say. He has been with the same man for the past two, going on three years. "Maybe, you should think things through. If you feel like you need some time to yourself and think about who you are with… Or, I don't know man. It's three options; stay with Sehun, leave Sehun to get back with Xiumin, or just remain single…" Luhan listened to every word carefully, his own mind trying to wrap around these three options. "Yeah, you're right… Thanks for listening… I'll get the pics off of Sehun's phone for you. So don't worry about that too much. As far as we are concerned, the deals off. You can do whatever you please with the information you have." Luhan stood up from his bed, leaving Chanyeol in his room as he walked off to go think over things.

A/N- I'm sorry for taking forever. I have this posted on AsianFanFic and kpop fanfictions. I forgot how to update on here and also forgot my password for awhile :L However, I will continue posting all the up to date chapters and will try and stay on top of it. I'm sorry for taking so long and never getting on here. I am also working on a BaekSoo story called  
You're Mine.. I will be posting the link to that one later after I post it on here. Thank you for reading and being patient with me 3 I promise not to make you lovelies wait super long again.


	7. Chapter 7

Suho's POV

"I don't know, Minho.. I'm trying to just keep things normal, but my personal feelings are getting in the way." I kept my eyes fixed on the concrete as we continued to walk. The park usually seemed so vibrant, but recently, it has been dull. Everything has lost its bright, colourful beauty to me. The thought of Kris bouncing from Xiumin to whoever he chooses next only made my stomach twist. "Maybe you should try and relax a bit?" I stopped, Minho lightly bumped into me and sighed before guiding me towards one of the grassy hills that we usually go to to relax during our walks.

Minho had his arms under his head as he looked up at the sky, the clouds were quickly passing by. "As the leader of EXO, you will have a lot of responsibilities, we both know this. The stress will eat you alive, no matter who you are. But, I think you may be reading too much into this whole thing. Kris has always seemed to only desire you. If you could see the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. Even before he left, he would look at you like he was seeing his entire world before his very eyes." Minho tilted his head to look over at me. I didn't know how to respond. I tucked my knees under my chin, tilting my head a bit to face him. "You really think so?" I didn't know what else to say. My own faith in not only myself, but my band mates has been tested a lot these past few weeks. I was feeling weak and have no idea how to regain my strength.

Minho nodded his head and yawned a bit. "Just sit down and talk to him. Hear him out and go from there. Now, let's go get something to eat before I walk you back to your dorm. Taemin and Key are going to get mad if I'm late coming home. We are supposed to have a movie night while the others are visiting family." I smiled and brushed myself off after standing, "good idea, I'm starving."

Minho walked out of sight as I headed for the door to my dorm. I reached for the handle, freezing as I heard something crash on the other side. What's going on? I quickly opened the door, finding the other members in an uproar among each other. Tao was hiding behind one of the love seats as another plate flew across the room. "What is going on here!" I slammed the door behind me, watching as the members half listened to me and continued with what they were doing before I got home.

Tao hid behind the couch with Luhan, Chen, and Lay. Kris, D.O. and Kai were trying to stay out of the way of the flying objects and settle the others down as Sehun and Xiumin continued to throw everything they could. Baekhyun was peaking from the kitchen pantry, unsure if he should dart for his room or stay where he would be temporarily safe. Suho pinched the bridge of his nose as Chanyeol army crawled his way to him. "Pssst, hey, fix this!" Chanyeol had his hand gripped onto Suho's ankle, his eyes screaming for help.

Luhan stood up and tried to make his way to the other two who were the main cause of the mess. "Please, just settle down, this is completely out of control." Sehun growled and tackled him to the floor, the both of them now wrestling as Luhan tried to protect himself from getting hit. Kris pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned for Baekhyun to come out of the pantry to run to his room. Baek quickly bolted for safety, barely missing Xiumin's throw as another plate shattered next to Kris' head. "Hey! I didn't do anything to you and neither did he!" Xiumin scoffed and picked up another plate, ready to target another person. Luhan managed to shove Sehun away and retreat back to the others behind the couch. Sehun got up and now had his eyes fixed on Xiumin, "why am I even on your side right now?"

Suho groaned as he watched the madness continue. Taking in a deep breath, he collected himself. "I want all of you to knock your shit off, right now!" His fist slammed against the wall, causing everyone to freeze and look at their leader in shock. Tao peaked from behind the couch, "he never cusses or even comes close to being this way… We are really in trouble this time."

Suho walked into the kitchen, pulling out cleaning supplies out from under the sink and shoved them in Xiumin and Sehun's hands. "You both are going to clean up this mess. I expect so much more from you, Xiumin. You are the oldest, act like it." He turned around and glared towards the love seat, "you four as well, get out here and clean this place." Chen slowly stood up from their hiding spot, "we didn't even throw anything…." He mumbled and started to pick up large pieces of broken glass that was shattered everywhere. The other three soon joined, the six men cleaning up the disaster zone, not saying a single word to each other.

D.O. slowly walked to Suho, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the other room. "The couples got into a little confrontation. We will discuss it soon. For now, I think you should relax in here until everyone is finished cleaning and no longer all riled up." D.O. shoved Suho in his room and slowly walked back to the kitchen, making sure him and Kai supervised the others.

Sehun's POV

Everyone has been so quiet, cleaning this dorm after the fit me and Xiumin threw. It's not our fault we are hurting right now. I looked at Xiumin, realizing he was glaring at me. I tried to look away and get back to cleaning. Seeing Luhan slowly make his way towards Xiumin caused every part of me to begin to ache. He's been so distant now and I already have a feeling we are going to come to an end.

I sighed and made my over to Tao, "I'm sorry.. For doing this and trying to hurt you." Luhan snapped his head over and looked at me. He looked a bit hurt that I was apologizing to my ex instead of him first. I am already setting this fate in stone and I don't even want this to come to an end. "Sehun, please, can we talk after we are done cleaning.." Luhan's eyes were so mixed with emotions, I hate myself right now. I'm letting my emotions get the best of me. I threw the broom down and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him up to the rooftop so we could talk. We need to figure this out. I don't want to lose him, but since his return, I know Xiu is slowly winning him back.

Tao's POV

I watched the broken couple storm out of the living room and disappear. Xiumin was clutching onto dust pan, his knuckles turning white. I wasn't too sure what to do. I'm usually the one who is the cry baby of the group, but this has been out of control. I reached forward, wrapping my arms gently around him. "Don't try and fight this, just accept that for once I'm trying to comfort someone.." I felt him let out a rattled sigh, dropping the dust pan on the floor as his hands gripped onto the back of my shirt.

Why am I so worried about Sehun… I kept looking at the door, wanting to go comfort him, but I stayed with Xiumin, letting him fall apart in my arms as the other two finished the last bit of the cleaning. Lay gently rubbed Xiumin's back and looked up at me, "I'll take him from here, he needs to go lie down. You and Chen can watch t.v. or go to your room." Lay escorted Xiu to his bedroom, leaving us behind. We had all forgotten about Kris, who was sitting in a corner, avoiding everyone. I smirked and started to make my way towards him, D.O. got in my way, his hand resting on my stomach. "Not right now, Zitao. You are still on thin ice and this little behaviour of yours will only make everything worse. Go to your room."

I hated being told what to do, especially by someone who was so much smaller than me and looked like a damn penguin. "Fine.." I went to the bedroom, slamming the door shut as I flopped onto my bed.

Suho slowly locked his bedroom door, not wanting anyone to bother him. He was ready to hear Kris out and see how everything went. After this little episode, he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with anything or listen to anyone. He sighed and started to pack his things, quickly sending a text:

Suho: Hey, I'm going to head over, is it okay if I spend the night? It got a bit crazy here and I just want to escape for a little bit. - sent.

He finished packing a small bag and checked his phone, a few messages were already received.

Minho: Yeah, sure.

Minho: I take it things went south?

Minho: Fill me in when I pick you up. I have the others with me, we decided to go get dinner. We will be outside of your dorm in ten.

Minho: It's Taemin! Minho is driving at the moment, I can't wait to spend time with you! 3 It's been so long. See you soon! We will be there in less than ten, he's kinda speeding.

Suho lightly smiled and tucked his phone in his pocket. Heading out of his room, he noticed there were still others hanging in the living room. Thank goodness I packed my gym bag. He sighed and started to head for the front door. "H-hey, where are you going?" Kris stood up and started to walked towards him. Suho snapped around and nervously smiled, "I'm going to go to the gym with a friend. I'm a little stressed out and want to blow off some steam. Please don't worry. Everyone is to finish their chores and enjoy themselves the best they can." He quickly bolted out the door, making his way to the street just as his friends pulled up. Key opened the door, letting him in as they took off.

Luhan's POV

We were on the rooftop, my anxiety was for once at an all time high. It wasn't often I had anxiety attacks, but this was a damn good time for one. I watched as Sehun paced in front of me before turning towards me. "Do you still love him?" My eyes widened, I'm not prepared to answer this, especially not now. I couldn't even bring myself to answer him right away. "Luhan, answer me… Do you still love him?! I saw you carry him the other night to his room. He was sobbing and couldn't keep his hands off of you. I want to know." His voice cracked, tears already threatening to fall. I'm the reason our baby is falling apart, and I can't put the blame on any one else. I slowly stepped forward, only to see him scoot back from me, causing my stomach to tie in knots.

"Sehun, I'm so sorry…" His eyes closed tightly as he tried not to let himself cry in front of me. I took that opportunity to grab his hand, probably the wrong move, but I just didn't want him to run away from me. "I, I do still love him.. The other night we had a talk. He was drunk and falling apart. I just took him to his room so Chen could take care of him and I could go to bed." I felt him try to pull away, but I only tightened my grip on him. "You are truly amazing, Sehun. Believe me when I tell you that I have been happy with you… but, I think…" Sehun snorted and covered his eyes with his arm, his nose and cheeks were red, tears already dripping from his chin. "So this is it? We're over, aren't we?" I gulped back the lump in my throat; I'm a fucking monster. "I'm sorry, I really am. But, we can't be together, not when my heart is still with someone else. I do love you, but I'm just, not in love with you…" He tugged his hand away, I slowly dropped my hand down to my side. The air is so still. Here I am, breaking another heart.

Sehun tried his best to smile as he removed his arm from over his eyes, looking right at me, his blood shot eyes puffy. "As much as I want to be angry at you, for some reason, I can't bring myself to do it. I want to scream at you, but instead, I'll just accept this. Maybe we tried to move on too quickly?" He looked down at the ground, a small pained smile now turning to quivered lip as he tried to keep himself from crying any more. "We are still a band. If I can still work with Tao and you with Xiumin, and Suho and Kris can still work together, then I think I can handle this… Thank you, for being there and treating me well. Let's be friends again and not this interfere with our work, yeah?" He smiled at me, only making my insides twist more. My eyes stung as I tried not to let myself fall apart. I know right now, I can't think straight and maybe I'm making a mistake leaving him like this, but it isn't fair to hold onto someone you aren't in love with.. "Yeah… W-we will continue to work as a group and be happy together and rebuild all of our friendships and trust." I smiled at him, receiving a small nod as he turned around and heading back inside the dorm, leaving me on the rooftop to think over everything.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a few days since the dorm had its meltdown. Sehun avoided Luhan and so did Xiumin. Luhan was always glued to the other members of EXO-M.. Lay and Chen were always mutual grounds, along with D.O. and Kai, those two were more focused on keeping the peace and trying to be happy.

Suho winced as they all got out of the two vans. Today was their first interview as all twelve members again. He already knew it wasn't going to go well, especially with how everything had already been going. Each member dragged their feet, wishing that time would just stand still so they wouldn't have to go into this. Another script they had to learn, another question answer experience they did not want. They felt like the manager was punishing all of them, making them already have interviews when they haven't even started to completely get along and settled again.

"Today we have special guests, which we have great pride in saying we are their first interview since they have been reunited as twelve members again!" The interviewer did his job in hyping the crowd of fans, boasting about the guest that were about to walk out any moment. "Be kind and welcome EXO!" Screams and applause thundered throughout the building. Suho took the lead, smiling as brightly as possible as the others followed behind him. The chairs were in two rows of six. Exo-K line and Exo-M line all took their places. Luhan settled himself between Chen and Lay, Tao was next to Lay, Kris and Xiumin both taking the other end. In front of them was Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Sehun, D.O. and Kai. All twelve tried to be as bright and cheerful as possible, but the toxic energy was already starting to cloud the room.

The typical questions were asked and answered. Were they going to have a comeback, will there be any hints of when it will be released or the teasers release date. How practice has been going since the return and the adjustment to everything since they regained three members they had to learn how to be without. Things were so far going smooth, or as smooth as it could get. "Now, we have heard some rumors that a few of you are dating? Is any of this true?" A few of the boys stiffened in place. Two couples now in the hot seat as they tried to keep their best poker faces. Sehun chuckled to himself as he started to scroll through his phone, only to soon scowl and grind his teeth. What happened to them?! He slowly turned his head towards Luhan, making sure the older could feel his glares burn through him. Trying his best to whisper, "did you delete them?" Luhan glanced over at him, unsure if he wanted to say anything. Instead, he chose to ignore him and focus on just finishing the interview.

Sehun sighed and mumbled, "Two couples and all my proof is gone.." The interviewer waited a few more moments before cheerfully signaling for the screen to drop. "Well, since no one feels like speaking up, let's discuss the photos we have." Before anyone had a moment to stall, photos were already starting to flash across the screen. Chanyeol's eyes widened as photos of him holding Baekhyun went across the screen. Xiumin and Sehun both avoided staring at the screen as a photo of Luhan and Sehun kissing in the entrance of the dorm was next. Each boy felt themselves panic more and more. "Obviously these are photoshopped. You know how some fans can get. They may desire us to be together, but the chances are unlikely. Everyone know's Baekhyun has been with the same girl for the past two years, Luhan is still attempting to go after his crush from years ago that he went to school with. Sehun, well he just focuses on dancing. All of us are too busy or already taken by a girl." Kris looked the interviewer in the eye, challenging him to press the matter. "If you really wish to know these things, you should first speak to our manager before going public with such controversial subjects and false proof." The other members sighed, saved by Wu.

The interviewer chuckled at how well Kris could b.s. His way out of the issue. "Well, I apologize for these accusations. We assumed they were real photos of all of you. We will make sure to clear it with your manager next time."- The rest of the interview went by rather quick. The fans continued to scream and chant. The boys bowed before saying goodbye and leaving the stage. They all took off as quickly as they could, wanting to just go back to the dorm and pretend this day had never happened.

They had reached the dance studio, now having to spend the next couple hours practicing and trying to forget about the embarrassing interview. Baekhyun sat on the floor, stretching his legs out in front of him as he leaned forward to touch his toes. Xiumin, D.O. and Kai joined him, trying to wake their legs up after the long drive they just had. "I can't believe they have photos of all of us like that." Baekhyun slowly sat up and leaned back, resting on his elbows as he watched the others stretch throughout the room. His gaze fell onto Sehun. What he mumbled under his breath earlier that day had him now uncomfortable. "What kind of pictures did he have…" Chanyeol kneed over his boyfriend, cupping his face gently in his hands as he kissed him. "Stop thinking so much, you're giving your face wrinkles." Baekhyun's thoughts immediately went out the window as he smiled into the kiss. "You're such a jerk." Xiumin rolled his eyes and stood up, "let's just get this started. I want to go to bed already." The others joined in as they put their songs on shuffle. The first song that started was Growl. Each member groaned. D.O. turned around glared at Kris, "you step on me more than once during this, I will choke you in your sleep.. Got it.." Kris gulped and nodded. For someone so cute and short, he was very intimidating.

Despite the bad blood, the boys found themselves laughing as everyone started to get lost, stepping and bumping into each other. They had to redo so many of the same dances, only to end in a fit of laughter all over again. Lay tripped and fell on top of Tao, knocking him to the ground. A light blush washed over his cheeks as he looked down at Tao. A disgruntle noise came from the back of his throat as he gripped onto Lays arm. "Please, get up or at least roll over." Lay tilted his head to the side before realizing he had placed all of his weight into the others crotch, slamming his knee into him. "Oh god! I'm so sorry, Tao!" He quickly jumped up, allowing Tao to curl up into a ball, taking in a sharp breath as he tried to not focus on his now tender manhood. The others snickered, the little show was enough entertainment for them. Once Tao was no longer on the floor, hissing in pain, they decided to head out to get dinner then head home.

Lay's POV

We just got through getting home. I felt terrible for being so clumsy during practice. Of all people to embarrass myself infront of and accidentally hurt, it had to be Tao. I shook my head as I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. Tao walked close to me as we walked inside the dorm. Every Time we are near each other or get a chance to be close, I can't help but feel so, so strange? Yes, that has to be it, strange. Sure, I have never really shown interest in guys, then again, I rarely show interest in anyone. But for some reason, Tao has had my attention for so long now.

I had no idea I was now standing in the way of the hallway, my thoughts had me stop dead in my tracks. "Lay, Lay!" Tao was in front of me, leaning in far too close to get my attention. "What's going on with you? I told you I forgive you for earlier. What's got you so deep in your head?" I blinked a few times before trying to make my way down the hall to avoid him. "I just have a lot on my mind right now is all." I went to my room and sighed. My insides have been in knots, it felt like something was dancing within me. All these feelings and thoughts were getting to be too much. Maybe telling him what's been on my mind or maybe I could… No, Lay, get it together! I sighed and decided to head to Chanyeol's room. Even if he is the happy virus, I can always count on him for certain things.

Gently knocking on the door, I heard shuffling before he came to the door, his hair was a mess and was only in his boxers. "Whatcha need?" I looked at him and quickly averted my eyes, "I was wondering if I could have a bottle of rum or something." He lifted an eyebrow and looked down at me, "I'll give you some Captain Morgan. I brought some home a few weeks ago when I went to California on a trip with my family. We brought back a lot of alcohol and I haven't had a chance to finish any of it." Taking a moment, he ran to grab me a rather large bottle and hand it to me. "If you're drinking alone, don't drink it all. You'll make yourself sick." He shut the door and locked it.

I sighed and went to the kitchen to get myself a glass of cranberry juice to mix with my alcohol. Once I was done, I went back to my room and opened the bottle. "Here's to a relaxing night." I smiled and started to take a few drinks. This didn't even seem to be that bad. Compared to the other drinks I've shared with Chan, this seemed really smooth, even a bit weak. After thirty minutes I still felt nothing. Getting up, I went to use the restroom and return to my room. On the way back from my trip to the bathroom, I watched Tao walk back into his shared room. Luhan and Kris both were already heading out the front door, most likely to go catch a few drinks themselves. "Maybe I can go speak to him now…" I went into my room to grab the bottle of captain and head straight to Tao's.

Taking in a shaky breath, I knocked on the door. A faint 'come in' was all I heard before I poked my head inside. "H-hey." Tao looked up at me from his phone, he was laying in bed shirtless, his shorts barely covering a small section of his lower stomach. Every part of me was now fueled by this strange hunger. I didn't even realize I had already come into his room and shut the door. "What's up? Are you drinking?" He slowly sat up, kicking his feet over the edge of his bed to make room for me to sit with him. I plopped down next to him, my head now started to feel fuzzy as I realized the drink was already kicking in. "Oh, yeah, I felt like kinda having a relaxing night. I know it's not like me to do this, but I figured it's been awhile." I handed the bottle over to him, smiling when he accepted it and took a few large gulps. This man, he always had such a unique beauty to him. I don't understand how he's still single. He could have anyone he desires, any of these men could.. "Are you alright?" His hand cupped the side of my face, I instantly leaned into his touch. "I'm fine, the drink is finally getting to me is all." He laughed a bit before pulling his hand away, earning a small pout as he looked at him.

"Actually, Tao, I wanted to kinda talk to you about a few things." He leaned back onto his pillows, one arm behind his head as the other rested on his stomach. "What's on your mind, unicorn boy?" I shot a glare at him and gently smacked his leg. "You're such a troll." He let a girly laugh and nudged me with his leg. "I… Well…" Taking in a shaky breath, I looked up at him, my fingers playing with the blanket on his bed. "I have had these odd feelings.. To be frank I don't understand them too well… but, everytime I'm around you, I can't help but feel like I'm on fire and yet drowning at the same time." I lightly fanned myself with my hand as I realized how warm I suddenly was. "Can we open a window or something, it's so hot in here." Tao tilted his head and slowly got up to open the window next to Luhan's bed. Slowly making his return back to his bed. I sat there, unsure of how to even keep speaking to him about this or if I should just retreat to my room in more embarrassment. I started to get up and make my way towards the door. Just as I had my hand on the doorknob, a hand had pinned it shut. I felt small in that moment and looked up to see him staring down at me. His gaze was fixed so strongly on me. I looked him the eyes before focusing on his lips, they looked so inviting. Biting my lip I looked back up at his eyes. He slowly leaned closer to my face, his breath tickling my skin as he smirked. "Do you know how long I've wanted you, Yixing." The way he pronounced my name, a slight hiss in his voice. I felt like I was being hunted and I was more than willing to be devoured by him. Sure, I have liked him for awhile, but I never wanted an actual relationship with him.

I couldn't handle this anymore; my hand grabbed the back of his head as I crashed our lips together. He let out a slight grunt as he put his hand on my hip pushing himself against me, forcing me to lean against the door. I rested my other hand on his chest, slowly running my fingertips down the center of his chest, all the way to his hips before coming back up to his nipple. I gently ran my fingers over his already erect nipple, earning a low groan as he pressed himself closer to me. He pulled away, his eyes were so dark and filled with lust. I just let out the beast trapped within him, and I was going to have it all to myself. His hands gently rubbed small circles on my hips before he slammed his lips back into mine. He lightly bit my bottom lip, his hands now groaping and rubbing my ass. I let out small mew sound. He quickly took advantage of this and pressed tongue into my mouth, exploring as much as possible as our tongues now dancing with each other. His hands gripped onto my thighs, wrapping my legs around his hips. He made his way back over to his bed, laying me down onto his bed.

His lips reconnected to mine, one hand pushing its way up my shirt, the other pinning my hip down so he could keep me in place. I let out a small moan when his fingers brushed across my nipple, gaining a chuckle from him. "Does our little Lay enjoy that? Such a modest man, and yet here you are under me." He kissed playfully along my jawline and down my neck. I was feeling overly teased and just wanted things to get started already, especially before I needed to pee again. He pulled away and started to pull my shirt up, sitting up I helped him get my shirt off. He must be reading my mind because he seemed to be in hurry to just get undressed now. He unbuttoned my pants and started to pull them off of me. I lifted my hips, making it easier for him to pull my pants and boxers off. Once they were at my ankles, he flung them off of me and threw them at the door. He looked down and let a lust filled grin. His hand gently wrapped around my hard cock, his thumb rubbing my slit. It was so painful at this moment, how much I wanted him to touch me, take me. I started to pout, realizing his shorts were still on. I could see his erect member pressed against the fabric, begging to come out and have all the attention it craved. I sat up and placed my fingertips on the edge of his shorts. Licking my lips, I started to kiss his lower stomach and hips. He groaned ran his fingers through my hair. I wasn't sure what I was doing or if it would be good enough, but right now I felt bold enough to do it. I slid off his bed, landing on my knees in front of him. I continued to kiss his lower stomach, kissing each inch I could. Tugging his shorts to the floor, I had realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath, his cock springing in my face. My eyes widened as I got to finally see just how big he really is. My hand wrapped around his thick length, my lips gently kissed above the base of his cock. I flicked my tongue over his skin, gently running it up to the head. I swirled my tongue around the head. His hips bucked forward, making me a little worried I was taking too long. I licked up and down his length a few more times before completely wrapping my lips around his head. I looked up at him as I slowly moved my head forward, forcing him to go as deep as possible. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through my hair, gently resting his hand on my cheek as he caressed my face with his thumb. I closed my eyes and started to move my head forward and back, swirling my tongue around his cock with every movement I could. His hips continued to buck forward, his dick occasionally twitching in my mouth. He let a final grunt before releasing his load in my mouth. I slowly pulled back once he finished and swallowed every drop down. It tasted horrible, but I didn't want to make a mess and spit his cum all over the floor. Knowing him, he would get grossed out even though it was his own fluids.

I felt his arms grab me and pull me back up, a small smile on his lips. "Why didn't I know sooner how amazing that mouth of yours is?" His kissed me gently this time, his tongue licking the bottom of my lip before sucking on it. His hands gently wrapped around the small of my back as he guided me back down onto his bed. My legs were spread apart, his body resting on top of mine. One arm was hooked underneath my shoulder, the other he used to gently dance his fingers across my bare skin. His fingertips felt like fire gently kissing my skin, the way they danced down my chest, stomach, hips and now.. I gulped and lightly shook beneath him. This was really going to happen. His hand was wrapped around my cock, pumping fast. He pulled away from the kiss, "if you don't feel comfortable, just tell me and we will stop." He gave me a few moments to respond. I silently nodded and pulled his face back down to mine, demanding more as I kissed him rough. He brought his hand back up, gently pushing his fingers into my mouth, I sucked on them, drool was coating his fingers. Pulling his fingers away, he placed them at my hole, his fingers rubbing gently as he played with me carefully. He kissed my neck and sucked on it, leaving now very noticeable marks. His finger slipped in, gaining a hiss from me as I tried to get used to the feeling of his finger curling inside me. "Please, just go ahead and fuck me. I can't handle any more teasing." Was that really my voice? I wanted to cover my face and curl up in a ball. I went from being the seemingly innocent member of this group to now a sex hungry man who is just as bad as the others in this house.

Tao sat up on his knees, aligning himself with me, he used his precum to coat his cock. "I need you to relax the best you can. If you tense up just tell me and we will take a break until you're ready for me to keeping going again. I don't want this to hurt you.." He looked at me with such tenderness, the lustfilled demon that was ready to devour me earlier was now more concerned and wanted to be gentle with me. I bit my lip and moved my legs a little farther apart. His hand reached forward, grabbing my, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. I took a few moments to relax, letting out a deep breath, I nodded at and closed my eyes. I felt his head push forward, trying to make its way inside me.I flinched before reminding myself to stay relaxed. He continued to slowly push in, his head now finally entered, I tensed, gripping onto his hand. He stopped, "are you alright? I'm not hurting you am I?" I shook my head and pushed my hips against him. "I'm okay, I promise, please don't stop." He pushed in more, small grunts escaped his throat as he completely slid himself inside me. I gasped at this new feeling, being completely filled. He gently pulled back half way and pushed back in. He lied back down on top of me, my legs now wrapped around his back, his lips connected to mine in a tender kiss as he rolled his hips gently into me. A small moans rolled out of my mouth into each kiss. My fingers tangled in his har as he started to increase his speed in each thrust. I couldn't handle how much was going on. All this pleasure was too much. My back arched, my legs now tightening around his back. His hand found its way to my cock and started to pump in rhythm with his thrusts. "T-tao, I'm not going to last much longer.." I panted and dug my nails into his back. It felt as if my body was completely on fire. He panted, his thrusts becoming more urgent and sloppy. "Cum for me, now Lay." His voice was a low growl, my body shuddering beneath his, my white ribbons flowing across both our naked torsos. He jerked and filled me with his hot seed. The feeling was odd, how much he could fill me up. He road out his orgasm, kissing me gently. Once both of us were finally coming down from our highs, he pulled out slowly. It hurts more than I was expecting when I moved too quickly. His arms wrapped warmly around me, a small yawn resting in the back of my neck as he nuzzled into me. "I hope I didn't hurt you. I'm honored I was you're first, Yixing." I smiled and rolled over to face him, my arms wrapped around his back, my body inching closer to his. This was amazing, he was amazing. I was about to say something to him but was filled with panic as we both heard the bedroom door open. Kris walked in and immediately stopped in place. He turned around and slammed the door shut. I felt myself sink into the bed more, completely embarassed. Tao sighed and pulled his blankets over us, "don't worry about it. He wont say anything to anyone. He usually stays quiet about these things." He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the forehead. I could hear Kris in the hallway, "What the fuck did I just see?!" was the last thing I heard before falling asleep in Tao's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The sunlight flooded the bedroom as Lay stirred under the blankets. An arm lazily draped over him and pulled him in closer. His eyes fluttered open, a small smile crept over his lips as he realized who he was next to. Removing the blankets, he realized both were still naked and now not the only ones left in the room. Tao nuzzled into the back of his neck and let out a small sigh. "Good morning, unicorn boy." Lay rolled his eyes and started to sit up, only to collapse back down onto the bed. His entire body was sore from the previous night. Tao chuckled and wrapped the blanket around Lay, cradling him into his arms. "Let's go take a shower and stretch your legs." Lay hid his face in the crook of Tao's neck, not wanting the blush on his face to show.

Kris' POV

I pretended to be asleep and watched as Tao carried Lay out of the bedroom. I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on my elbow. "Lu, I know you're awake, man." Luhan huffed and flung his blanket off of his torso. "What even happened between those two? I thought Lay was straight." I shrugged my shoulders and sat up, draping my legs over the edge as I stretched. "Well, we were also wrong about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo when we first met them, but here we are, a dorm full of mostly gay men." Luhan laughed a bit before sitting up as well. "Should we try and shower too, or wait until they are finished." The image from last night flashed through my mind. "Eh, how about we just go watch some t.v. and wait for them to finish. I don't want to walk in on anymore naked men right now."

We both got up and went to the living room. Baekhyun was already sitting on the main couch, watching some drama that he just got into, I think it was something called Descendants of the Sun, or something like that. We both slowly made our way towards him, freezing the moment he tore his eyes from the screen and looked at us. "G-good morning you two." He actually acknowledged us. What's going on with this? "Good morning, I hope you slept well." I sat next to him, keeping enough space between us so he doesn't think I'm trying to get too comfortable too quickly. He looked over at me and tapped his fingers against the edge of the couch. There was something on his mind and I am unsure if I should ask what it is or just leave it alone.

Luhan checked his phone a few more times and started to walk away from the living room. "Where are you going?" I leaned forward, getting ready to follow him. "I have a few things to do and then I'll be back. I was going to go meet up with Jackson since we both enjoy the same food and we usually give each other advice when we hangout." He ran to our bedroom and slammed the door shut. I guess that means I need to figure out who I will be hanging out with until it is time to go practice and hit the studio.

Baekhyun shifted in his spot, leaning his back against the arm of the couch, his right leg tucked under himself as he faced me. He had muted the t.v. and sat the remote between us. "I wanted to thank you for the other day, you really saved our asses…" You're kidding me, he is actually thanking me right now? I figured he would still hate the three of us for at least another six months. "No problem, it really isn't anyone's business anyways… Unless the managers find out and decided we need to announce it and we are comfortable with it, it is our private lives." He gave me a soft smile and tapped his fingers on his leg, "true… but I also want to apologize to you. You have had a lot of health issues and I snapped. You were the first to leave and I was just mad and hurt. We have all lived with each other for awhile now and worked hard. I really do see you guys as family and family should communicate.. I know I'm not the best when it comes to communication and I do have a bad attitude.." He froze, letting out a shaky sigh, his eyes now focused on his sweatpants as he played with the fabric. "Just, thank you and I'm sorry. I realize I can trust you again and I'm going to work harder to be nice to you. I still feel unsure about Tao and Luhan… I will give them some time to show me I can trust them too." He looked up me and nodded his head once our eyes made contact. He quickly unmuted the t.v. and went back to his show. "I'm glad we are able to get along again, Baek. Believe it or not, I missed all of you. Even if you act like a fussy princess." I laughed and ruffled his hair. He swatted my hand away and stuck his tongue out at me. At least now we are able to get along. Maybe things will now get better?

My attention now was focused on Suho again. He had made his way into the kitchen, completely ignoring the both of us in the living room. Baekhyun nudged my side and leaned closer to me. He tried his best to whisper,"give him a little more time and then try to speak to him again. He still cares for you, it's obvious. In his sleep we can sometimes hear him cry out for you and beg you to be his again, other times he is mad at you and demands to know why you are suddenly with Xiumin." He leaned away and kept his gaze on the t.v., but mine was still fixed on Suho. Suho turned around with apple juice in his hand, his eyes came up and met mine. I felt my heart flutter, but it soon ended in a drop as he quickly turned away and went straight to his room. Maybe I shouldn't get too excited right now…

Chen's POV

I rolled out of bed and looked across the room. Xiumin was still passed out, his hair a mess, blankets tangled around his left leg. I continued to take in the image of his sleeping body. His shirt was lightly riding up his torso, revealing his stomach. He has worked hard to get those muscles. I groaned as I moved forward, again with this morning wood? Grabbing my towel I headed straight to the shower. At least it is still early enough to take care of my problem and get cleaned up before our daily schedules.

As soon as I was in the bathroom I noticed Tao and Lay were already in there. "Cute", I mumbled as I made my way towards them, a bit flustered to not have any privacy. "Good morning." I sat my towel on the counter and noticed the other two standing still, Tao seemed to be holding up Lay. "Is everything alright? You two seem a little tense all of a sudden." I took off my shirt, my back turned to them. Lay let out a soft gasp and I turned around. Tao had his hand on his ass, pressing him close to his body. He smirked and leaned towards me and gripped onto my wrist, pulling me closer to the two of them. "It looks like someone is excited. Would you like to help me clean up our cute unicorn here, after we maybe play with him?" He looked at Lay as if he was asking permission from his as well. Did I miss something, are they together now? Lay blushed and kept his head against Tao's chest. "I'm still kinda sore from last night.. But I think I could be up for it, just please be careful with me.." His voice came out in a slight wine and for some reason that did it for me. My cock was aching under my clothes, begging for some attention right now. I licked my lips and looked at the two in front of me, Tao still had a grip on my wrist, his thumb rubbing small circles below my thumb. "I can't promise I'll be gentle…" I stepped forward and pressed my lips against Lay's. It took a moment for him to respond, but once he did it made me now completely positive I want to do this. He started to bite my bottom lip and suck on it, gaining a groan as I put my hand on the back of his head, trying to deepen the kiss. I almost had forgotten Tao was with us until I felt his fingertips trace along the edge of my boxers. His hand slid them down to the floor, his fingers ran back up my thigh before gently dancing along my shaft. He continued to rub his hand up and down my shaft, I assumed he was doing the same to Lay when he moaned into our kiss. We both pulled away, panting as Tao continued to work both of us. My hips bucks forward into his hand, my body demanding so much more now.

Tao smiled and leaned forward, I responded leaning up to kiss him but was met with his hair. His lips were on my neck, sucking and biting just above my collarbone. My breath hitched as he started to suck harder. My hands searched for Lay once more, pulling him forward, my hand managed to grab the back of his head, slamming our lips back together. His mouth opened as he moaned into the kiss, giving me the chance to explore him, my tongue dominating over him as it explored him. I used my free hand to feel down Tao's chest, finding his erect cock. Lay was already ahead of me, our hands bumping into each other as we both tried to work on him.

Lay pulled away, his breath coming out in huffs as he put more of his weight on the both of us. "C-could we please go into the shower? I'm having a hard time standing right now." Tao let go of his hold on my neck and wrapped his arm around Lay. "Let's get our cutie here all showered up," he winked at me and started to head to one of the stalls. Thank god they had doors that closed. I followed close behind, slamming the door shut behind myself. Tao had already helped Lay down onto his knees, he had already sat a wash cloth down for him to lean on comfortably. My hand immediately found my cock, rubbing myself as I watched Tao help Lay get comfortable on his knees. I walked around the both of them and stood in front of Lay, I was about to kneel down and make sure he was alright and ready but stopped as soon I felt his hands grab my thighs. He looked up at me, obviously nervous but filled with lust. Tao must have really broke him in the other night. I bit my lip as I felt his mouth already wrapping around my head. I tried my best to stay still, but my hips seemed to have a mind of their own as I continued to twitch, wanting to fuck that perfect mouth of his. Tao was still behind him, his fingers playing with Lay's entrance. God, they are hot like this. Tao aligned himself with Lay, pushing himself in slowly. Lay let out a moan that seemed to be a half scream. The vibrations from his throat felt beyond amazing. Tao continued to force his way in, causing lay to grip onto my thighs as he pulled his mouth away. I reached forward and stroked his face, trying to keep him calm until he was used to Tao.

Once he was completely in, Lay sighed and rocked his hips slowly back and forth, signaling to Tao he was alright. His fingers wrapped around my shaft, slowly rubbing up and down it. His tongue flicked over the my slit, swirling in small circles. He looked up into my eyes, trying to give an innocent look. I shuddered and bucked forward again. "You're such a tease," I growled through gritted teeth. He smiled and licked up and down my shaft before he made his way back to my head. He took in a deep breath before completely swallowing me whole. I felt him slightly gag as I reached the back of his throat. My fingers were a tangled mess in his hair, "remember to breath." I managed to coo at him. He took in another deep breath through his nose and exhaled. He pulled back and then moved forward again. It took a few moments until he had found a comfortable rhythm. His hand found its way to my balls, he gently rubbed and rolled them as he continued to suck on my cock.

Tao was thrusting in and out, now picking up his pace. I watched him grip tighter onto Lay's hips, now pounding harder and harder into him. Lay let out choked moans, sending a shiver up my spine. My stomach was in knots, I'm getting so close. Tao's thrusts were now timed with Lay, his head bobbing with each thrust. His tongue swirled around my head and he sucked harder as he shoved my shaft further into his mouth. He continued this four more times, my hand gripped the back of his head as I came into his mouth, holding his head in place until I was finished. Pulling away, I kneeled down and put my hand on his cheek, "spit it out if you need to. I know the first couple times the taste is a little overbearing." He shook his head and swallowed all over it down. This man, when did he become such a pervert? I felt myself already becoming hard again. I sat on my knees in front of him and started to rub my cock in my hand. " I need you to lean up with me, you can rest on me if you need to." His face seemed puzzled as he tried his best to sit up higher on his knees. I knew it was a bit hard for him with Tao continuously slamming into him. Tao leaned up with him and slowly came to a pause, waiting to see what I was doing. He kissed along the side of Lay's neck, keeping his eyes fixed on me. I moved as close as I could and placed our dick's side by side, holding both the best I could in my hands, now pumping both of us together. Lay caught on quickly and wrapped his hand around the both of our dicks, now following my lead. His lips crashed into mine, a moan escaping both our lips. Tao had already started to thrust again, now causing Lay to thrust forward with him. It took awhile of sloppy movements before we were almost in perfect sync. Every time Tao would thrust, we would thrust, rubbing our cocks together. Our movements became more ragged and sloppy. I gripped onto Lay's hair, pulling his head back so I could get better access to his neck. I licked my lips as I took in this sight. "God, you both are fucking hot." My lips slammed onto his neck, now biting and sucking every inch I could. Tao reached between us and helped rub both of our cocks together. He leaned forward, his face resting on Lay's shoulder. I moved forward and slammed our lips together, both of us groaning and now thrusting out of sync. Lay let out a scream and became lip between us. His cum now covering my lower stomach and dick. We both kissed his neck and left hickies all along his neck, shoulders and collarbone. Tao grunted and came inside of him, almost in time with me as I came onto Lay's stomach and legs. We all pulled away from each other, Lay falling forward into my arms. All three of us panted and took a moment to catch our breath. "Good morning indeed," Tao chuckled and stood up to turn on the water. I slowly helped Lay stand up, we all helped clean each other up and finish the shower. I turned off the water and headed out first to get our towels. I glanced up in the mirror and noticed the hickies all over my neck. I sighed knowing this would cause a few problems, but nothing make up couldn't fix. I handed Tao and Lay their towels and watched as they made their way towards the counter. Lay let out a small shriek and slapped both of our chests. He pointed at his neck and glared at us both, "how are we going to hide these, huh?!" He leaned against the counter. Me and Tao looked at each other and started to laugh. "This isn't funny! I am supposed to be the innocent one of the group. I am supposed to be pure and here I am, covered in your sinful marks! And you're both covered in mine!" I pulled my towel off and wrapped it around his neck. "Come to my room and I will help you cover them up with some makeup, okay? I will need help doing mine and I'm sure he will too. Go calm down and get some clothes on." I started to walk to my room, lightly yelping when Tao smacked my ass. "What the fuck, man?" He winked at me and grabbed Lay's hand, leaving the bathroom together to finish getting ready for the rest of the day.

No one's POV

The next two hours seemed to drag out as all twelve men continued to get ready for dance practice and vocal practice. Exo-K members were already waiting by the door, waiting for the other half of Exo-M members to finish up. The only three left were Lay, Tao and Chen. D.O. looked over at Suho and shrugged his shoulders, "should we go get them or give it five more minutes?" Suho looked down the hallway and sighed, "I guess a few more minutes. Tao is probably fussing over his clothes and is most likely holding them hostage until he feels he has a perfect outfit together." Tao threw his water bottle at Suho and pretended to be hurt, "I'll have you know I always look good, no matter what outfit I put on." Kris and Luhan both rolled their eyes and started to walk out the door. The other members followed behind, joking around with Tao until they had reached the vans. Xiumin tugged onto Chanyeol's shirt, stopping him before he climbed into the van behind Baekhyun. "I- do you think-..." Chanyeol placed his hand on Xiumin's shoulder and smiled, "I'll ride with them today. Don't worry." He stepped away from the van let Xiumin in, shutting the door once he was buckled in. He turned and got into the van with the exo-m members. Kris looked over at Luhan and Tao. Tao had a worried look on his face while Luhan's seemed more hurt.

Chanyeol sat next Chen put his arm around his shoulder. "Whatever is going on, it needs to be fixed. All this tension and hidden emotions, it is just going to keep us from healing as a group. If you can't resolve your personal conflicts, then bring it up soon and we will work together to figure it out before the manager decides to disband us. He's already been talking about giving us a few months before we completely fall apart…" Chanyeol's gaze was out the window, watching as everything moved by.

Kris, Tao and Luhan sat there in silence, more than aware that this was directed at the three of them. They had to fix what was broken. Kris pulled out his cellphone and started to type in Suho's name. He stopped and decided to wait til after they were done with their practice today. He would wait till everyone was going out to eat. Maybe then he could finally start to fix things with him? Luhan and Tao both looked out the windows to their sides. Lay sat between them, now uncomfortable with how tense everyone was. Tao noticed his discomfort and took hold his hand, trying to reassure him everything was alright. "Let's do our best today, yeah? We need you guys to help us a lot since we kinda forgot the dances." Chanyeol put his headphones in and ignored them for the rest of the ride. He was hoping what he said would be enough to help them get their acts together and fix everything that was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10 A

Practice was finally finished for everyone one; D.O. and Kai were fussing over dinner plans, causing a small fight between the two. Kai walked away and draped his arm over Kris' shoulders, "let's go get some BBQ, my treat." Kai smiled at Kris and started to nudge him forward. Kris pulled away and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I need to do a few things. Maybe tomorrow, and I'll pay. I want to spoil you like old times." Kai smiled at him and walked ahead, trying to round up anyone else that would like to get dinner with him.

Tao's gaze was fixed on Sehun, watching as he dragged his feet towards the back of the group that was heading out the door. Every part of him wants to fix things between them. 'Why did I ever let you go.' Tao tried to catch up to him but was stopped when Lay stepped in front of him. "Would like to get dinner with me and Chen?" Lay grabbed onto Tao's wrist dragging him towards Chen, not giving him a chance to answer. Tao felt so much guilt at this moment. He took this man's innocence without the intentions of being with him. His heart was still with Sehun, and now he was playing a dangerous game with Lay and somehow dragged Chen into it. What would happen next? Screwing every member in the house until he felt bold enough to get him back, or just run away again?

Suho's POV

Things have been a bit calm the past few days, or at least as calm as they could get. Kai and D.O. have been having constant little fights, but it's nothing they can't make it through. I have to admit, I'm jealous of them and Chanyeol and Baek. They have two of the strongest couples I have encountered and have lasted a few years now. My mind started to immediately drift back to Kris. I shook my head and started to walk quickly out of the building. I figured I could speak to Minho and see if he could give me any advice. I also owe him dinner after the week I spent with him and the rest of SHINee. I pulled out my phone and started to send him a text, not paying attention to where I was walking.

I bumped into a taller figure in front of me and looked up. My heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest as I made eye contact with Kris. 'Please not now, I don't think I'm ready for this.' I stepped away and tried to move around him, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." His hand gripped onto my arm and pulled me back towards him. "Please, just let me talk to for a few minutes. I promise to no longer bother you if you tell me, just give me a chance to speak to you first." I was already shaking and wasn't sure if I should give him this chance or not. I didn't answer but relaxed enough for him to get the hint that I was giving him a chance to speak. He gripped onto my hand and started to head out of the building. I was unsure of where exactly we were heading at this point. He continued towards one of the vans and immediately headed towards the back seats. The others had had already left in the other van or took a taxi to wherever they went for dinner. I gently pulled my hand away as we settled in our seats. The entire ride to our dorm was a silent torture, the both of us would glance at each other and then quickly look away. 'Please don't tell me he's with Xiumin now…' I shook my head and immediately jumped up to get out of the van as soon as we pulled up to the dorm. I needed to get out, right now!

Kris's POV

Suho quickly got up and bolted straight for the doors to our dorm. "Oh no, you're not running away from me right now.." I lunged forward to chase after him and let out a choked cough. I had forgotten to unbuckle myself before trying to get out of the vehicle. It took a few moments of fighting with this belt trap until I was able to practically fall out of the door and take off running after him. Once I was inside the first set of doors I noticed him waiting for me by the stairs. I sighed in slight relief, at least he didn't lock himself in his room again.

He lead the way to our living room and everything started to sink in. Reality was a real nightmare wasn't it? I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and noticed Suho was sitting on the couch, waiting for me to come sit and talk to him. Sitting on the other side, I got as comfortable as possible and started to clear my throat. "I know you-" "Please, Kris, don't lie to me.. Are you with Xiumin now?" I was thrown off at his interruption. He still thinks I want Xiu? I reached over to grab his hand, quickly latching on so he wouldn't pull away from me. "Suho, I'm not with Xiumin, I promise you I'm not.." His face eased a little but I could see how guarded he still was. I don't expect sudden improvements after speaking to him, but as long as he knows my feelings, maybe it will help in time?

"I wanted to speak to you, well about a couple things. Please listen and take in every word I say carefully, Suho. My offer still stands. Once I'm done and you don't want anything to do with me, tell me and we will find away to make this work out for the other members without having to speak to each other." His hand gripped onto mine, "I'll listen, Kris." His eyes were closed, nodding his head he let out a slow breath and looked up at me. "For starters, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did. I left the one person that means the world to me because I was scared. I was scared you would not want me anymore and that you would find someone better. I let my demons completely take a hold of me and I let you go. That was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. I can recognize this and see the errors in my actions. With that, I'm sorry for leaving the group. I had my reasons, none of which were directed towards you or the other members." I paused, taking in a shaky breath. I need to just tell him that I still love him, but I'm stalling aren't I? His thumb gently stroked the back of my hand. I looked down at our hands and felt my heart flutter like it used to, when we first admitted our feelings to each other. "Suho, I will understand if you no longer feel anything for me anymore… But I need to get this out. I still love you, I still desire you. Not just sexually; I desire you in every way possible. I missed the late nights after practice when we would just lay in silence because we were too exhausted to even talk. You would always talk about your dreams, thoughts, success and pains. You always thought I tuned you out, but I took in everything you ever said. I admire you so much and still kick myself in the ass for letting go of someone as amazing as you. The moment I set foot in this dorm again, all I could think about was all the memories we made, you and me, and our family that all share these same walls. I still love you, Suho, and would do anything to have a second chance again. A chance to prove I'm a better man, a man that will love you the way you should be loved, a man that won't run away again and face everything in this life.." His hand came up to my face and wiped away a single tear. I wasn't aware that I had started to cry until he was trying to wipe all my tears away as they started to fall. I leaned into his touch; just being able to be this close right now, my heart still feels so heavy, but he adds the warmth it needs to continue beating. I couldn't form any more words, all I could do was sit here like this, falling apart in front of him.

"Kris, please don't cry. You know it rips me apart to see you this way when I can't calm you down." I laughed out a choked sob and tried to calm myself down. Pulling my hands away, I used my shirt to clean off my face. I froze as I felt his hands slowly wrap around the back of my head and pull me down to his chest. I could hear both of our hearts skip a few beats. He was a bit stiff until I relaxed against his chest, then he managed to relax with me. His hands cradled me, one hand rubbing small circles on my back, the other running through my hair. "It's kinda funny, I was always the one who had to be comforted by you. I like this role switch," he cooed at me and continued to comfort me. He somehow moved and laid himself down on the couch, my body limp on top of his, slowly falling asleep to the sound of him humming a song to completely calm me down. His lips touched the top of my head right as my eyes fluttered closed, a faint whisper escaping against my hair, "I still love you too, Yi Fan."

Luhan's POV

I ended up tagging along with Tao, Lay and Chen for dinner. Sehun and Xiumin had followed Kai out for dinner while D.O. was with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Tao was fussing over the menu, not wanting to eat anything that would make him fat. Chen was happily scrolling through his phone, Lay was giving Tao all of his attention. I'm not surprised, especially after walking into the room the other night. I shuddered at the memory of those two being together. My only question now though, did something happen with Chen too? All three have been glued to each other all morning. Chen was another one I thought was straight, but later we discovered he's bi. Good for him, but all these events have been too much.

Chen placed his phone down and put his arm around my shoulders, "what's up with you tonight? Usually you are joking and being loud." I shrugged my shoulders and took out my phone. I had a few new messages and wasn't sure if I wanted to read them all now or later. Tao seemed to be in the same boat. He was stiff and looking through his phone. Lay was pouting when Tao was no longer paying attention to him and seemed to be glued to his phone. I decided to text him and see what was going on, making sure we wouldn't have to explain ourselves in front of the other two.

Hey, everything alright over there? Did something happen?- sent

Tao didn't look up and continued typing on his phone. My phone buzzed and I waited a moment to read it.

Just peachy, Lu. What about you?- Tao

I can see you are a bit irritated at the moment. I just have a lot on my mind.

We can talk about it at the dorm, I have a feeling it may about the same people. Let's enjoy dinner with these two, yeah?- Tao

That works for me… Just be careful, you're playing with fire. If you hurt Lay, I don't think anyone could forgive you. Think this through before you completely lead him on….

Tao looked up at me, his eyes looked bloodshot, like he just spent two days drinking non stop. I can already tell our talk is going to be a bit rough once we are back at the dorm. Chen nudged me with his elbow and nodded his head towards the door. Xiumin was walking by himself down the street. Without saying a word, I jumped up and headed out the door. I'm not comfortable with him walking around these streets alone like that.


	11. Chapter 10 B

Practice was finally finished for everyone one; D.O. and Kai were fussing over dinner plans, causing a small fight between the two. Kai walked away and draped his arm over Kris' shoulders, "let's go get some BBQ, my treat." Kai smiled at Kris and started to nudge him forward. Kris pulled away and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I need to do a few things. Maybe tomorrow, and I'll pay. I want to spoil you like old times." Kai smiled at him and walked ahead, trying to round up anyone else that would like to get dinner with him.

Tao's gaze was fixed on Sehun, watching as he dragged his feet towards the back of the group that was heading out the door. Every part of him wants to fix things between them. 'Why did I ever let you go.' Tao tried to catch up to him but was stopped when Lay stepped in front of him. "Would like to get dinner with me and Chen?" Lay grabbed onto Tao's wrist dragging him towards Chen, not giving him a chance to answer. Tao felt so much guilt at this moment. He took this man's innocence without the intentions of being with him. His heart was still with Sehun, and now he was playing a dangerous game with Lay and somehow dragged Chen into it. What would happen next? Screwing every member in the house until he felt bold enough to get him back, or just run away again?

Suho's POV

Things have been a bit calm the past few days, or at least as calm as they could get. Kai and D.O. have been having constant little fights, but it's nothing they can't make it through. I have to admit, I'm jealous of them and Chanyeol and Baek. They have two of the strongest couples I have encountered and have lasted a few years now. My mind started to immediately drift back to Kris. I shook my head and started to walk quickly out of the building. I figured I could speak to Minho and see if he could give me any advice. I also owe him dinner after the week I spent with him and the rest of SHINee. I pulled out my phone and started to send him a text, not paying attention to where I was walking.

I bumped into a taller figure in front of me and looked up. My heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest as I made eye contact with Kris. 'Please not now, I don't think I'm ready for this.' I stepped away and tried to move around him, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." His hand gripped onto my arm and pulled me back towards him. "Please, just let me talk to for a few minutes. I promise to no longer bother you if you tell me, just give me a chance to speak to you first." I yanked my arm away from him and started to tremble, all my emotions were like a storm right now. "No, Yi Fan, just don't.. I can't with this." I turned around to face him, my hands were shaking as I tried to get a grip on myself. "Please, Suho, just give me a chance." I let out a laugh that didn't even sound like me, "why should I? You are with Xiumin and I'm happy for you. End of story. We had something, but with how close you have been with Xiu, I already know what will be said next, so please, just save it.. I'm happy for you. We can still talk, but for now I just need some time to get used to seeing you two…" I felt my voice crack on the last few words as I started to try and walk away. His hand gripped onto mine as tightly as he could. I looked up at him, my eyes stinging as I tried to fight back the tears. "Please, Yi Fan, let me go.." I tugged my arm away from him and felt him slowly let me go. Just like that, I was able to let him go. Congratulations Xiu, you have the man that will always have my heart.

I walked away and continued to head down the street. I didn't want to speak to anyone from our dorm right now. He couldn't even be honest with me, none of them could. What else is being hidden from me? I took out my phone and searched through my contacts list. Dialing Minho's number, I waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Suho…"

"I know, I do have you in my contacts list, remember? So, what are you up to? Do you want to join us for dinner?"

I let out a small sob and tried my best to keep myself calm and just answer him.

"Y-yeah, that would be nice…" If you don't mind that is. I was kinda hoping I could stay with you guys tonight. I hated to feel like I was being overly needy, but he is someone I can run to..

"Of course! You know you can always come over whenever you need. I can tell something is bothering you. We will get take out and pick you up, where are you?"

I looked around for a moment trying to figure out my location. It took a few moments until I was able to tell him where I was. He decided to send a vehicle for me and told me to stay where I was. This is going to be a long night…

Kris' POV

Everything is just a fucking nightmare. I can't seem to get a grip on anything, and the more I try the worse it becomes. Maybe if I just stop trying… I pulled out my phone and tried to get myself together to text Suho, but all I could do was stare at my screen. I hate this so much. My feet started to move on their own, I have no idea where I'm going but I'm just going to keep walking I guess.

I heard small footsteps behind me, every part of me is hoping it is Suho and that maybe he realized he jumped the gun. I quickly spun around and looked down to find Xiumin. Of all people right now! Every part of me was filled with rage, that was until I looked into his eyes. He's just as lost as I am… "I didn't want to go with the others to dinner and kinda noticed you were alone so.." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, guiding him down the street with me. "Let's go get some dinner together then, shall we?" He relaxed next to me while we made our way through downtown, trying to decide on what sounded great for dinner.

Xiumin stopped walking and tugged on my shirt, making sure I didn't keep walking without him. "What is it Xiu?" I looked at him and followed his gaze to a window. Luhan was inside a restaurant with Lay, Chen and Tao. I noticed him tense up before letting out a small sigh and walked closer to the window. Chen noticed him through the window and nudged Luhan. I quickly walked past the window, gripping onto Xiumin's hand and dragging him with me. "Let's just go back to the dorm. I'll order us food and play some movies for you." Xiumin nodded his head and moved closer to me, his head resting on my chest, muffled cries escaping. He doesn't deserve this type of pain..

We finally made it to the dorm, we were in the living room but he insisted we stay in his room. I couldn't tell him no right now, not with everything that has been going on. We watched a few movies, a mix of comedies and horror movies. He couldn't stomach any movies with romance and frankly, neither could I. He was still battling his thoughts and I could see that, his eyes were still puffy from crying at random moments. I felt exhausted and stretched myself across his bed, being careful not to bump into him. I heard a few more small sobs come from him and I couldn't handle it any more. I reached up and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down to cuddle up to me. He relaxed as soon as his head rested on my chest. My fingers gently ran up and down his back, trying my best to sooth him. He looked up at me, a small smile was on his face but I could still see that he was thinking of him.I don't know what has been coming over me. With being constantly accused of being with him and how close we have been recently… maybe I should just be with him? We are in the same boat and we have searched for comfort in each other, what could go wrong?

I traced my hand gently along his jawline and continued to look him in the eye. I felt his heartbeat skip when I looked down at his lips. Licking mine, I just went for it and cupped his cheek in my hand, leaning forward to gently connect our lips together. He went still for a moment, his lack of response made me begin regretting my actions. I started to pull away, his hand gripped onto my shirt as he finally responded, kissing me back. My arms gently tightened around him, pulling him closer into our kiss. He slowly pulled away, looking up at me, "that… was interesting." He laughed a bit and nuzzled himself against me. "We should probably go to bed. We have a busy couple days after tomorrow. We have to start prepping for our first concert as a twelve member group again." I sat up, getting ready to head to my room. He sat up next me, he kept his head down while he played with the hem of his shirt. "Do you think you could stay with me tonight? Just for the night?" He had a small blush, avoiding eye contact with me. How could I say no to him right now? "Of course, Xiu." I kicked off my shoes and stood up to get ready for bed. I could feel his eyes on me when I started to take my shirt off. Turning around, I dropped my shirt on the floor, "like what you see?" I winked playfully and dropped my pants, now only in my boxers. I crawled back into his bed, getting comfortable under the blankets and waited for him to join after he finished stripping down his boxers. He lifted the blanket and crawled under next to me. I opened my arms and reached out for him. "Come on, let's cuddle." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling himself close to me. I chuckled and made small circles in the small of his back. This surprisingly felt right, especially right now. I put my hand under his chin, tilting his face up so I could look at him. I took in his features, the way his lips always showed his gummy smile when he was happy, his eyes, everything. I kissed him gently on the lips and pulled him a little closer. "Goodnight Xiumin.." He rested his head in the crook of my neck, "Goodnight, Kris."

Luhan's POV

I ended up tagging along with Tao, Lay and Chen for dinner. Sehun and Xiumin had followed Kai out for dinner while D.O. was with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Tao was fussing over the menu, not wanting to eat anything that would make him fat. Chen was happily scrolling through his phone, Lay was giving Tao all of his attention. I'm not surprised, especially after walking into the room the other night. I shuddered at the memory of those two being together. My only question now though, did something happen with Chen too? All three have been glued to each other all morning. Chen was another one I thought was straight, but later we discovered he's bi. Good for him, but all these events have been too much.

Chen placed his phone down and put his arm around my shoulders, "what's up with you tonight? Usually you are joking and being loud." I shrugged my shoulders and took out my phone. I had a few new messages and wasn't sure if I wanted to read them all now or later. Tao seemed to be in the same boat. He was stiff and looking through his phone. Lay was pouting when Tao was no longer paying attention to him and seemed to be glued to his phone. I decided to text him and see what was going on, making sure we wouldn't have to explain ourselves in front of the other two.

Hey, everything alright over there? Did something happen?- sent

Tao didn't look up and continued typing on his phone. My phone buzzed and I waited a moment to read it.

Just peachy, Lu. What about you?- Tao

I can see you are a bit irritated at the moment. I just have a lot on my mind.

We can talk about it at the dorm, I have a feeling it may about the same people. Let's enjoy dinner with these two, yeah?- Tao

That works for me… Just be careful, you're playing with fire. If you hurt Lay, I don't think anyone could forgive you. Think this through before you completely leed him on….

Tao looked up at me, his eyes looked bloodshot, like he just spent two days drinking non stop. I can already tell our talk is going to be a bit rough once we are back at the dorm. Chen nudged me with his elbow and nodded his head towards the window. I saw someone slip by the window but couldn't make out who it was. Shrugging it off I focused on dinner with the other three. We decided to head straight afterwards. Everyone was tired and looking forward to our free day tomorrow.

Me and Tao headed straight for our room to get ready for bed. Kris wasn't in the room, which we assumed he was out with the others for dinner. Chen came into our room and flopped down onto Kris' bed. Tao cocked his eyebrow, "you know he doesn't like it when someone uses his bed without permission." Chen rolled onto his side and flicked his wrist at us, "he's in my room with Xiumin. From the looks of it, they might be nude. I'm just going to crash in here tonight." Tao looked at me and cringed. My face felt like it was on fire; Xiumin and Kris are in the same bed? I sat down on my bed, not wanting to believe what I just heard. It can't be true. Chen is known for constantly pranking us, him and Chanyeol both. I got up and headed down the hall towards his room. I put my hand on the doorknob and took in a deep breath. "It can't be.." I cracked the door open, taking a moment to let my eyes adjust so I could see. My heart immediately dropped once I saw them. Xiumin was cuddled up closely to Kris. Kris' arms were wrapped around the others smaller frame.

I closed the door, resting my forehead on the door frame. Tao wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. "Come on let's go to bed, Lu." I nodded, dragging my feet back to our room. "I can't lose him to Kris, Tao.. I just can't."


	12. Chapter 11A

Luhan's POV

I ran out of the restaurant and continued down the street. He didn't make it too far ahead, which made me feel a little better but now extremely nervous. I reached forward, gripping onto his shirt. I was out of breath and slammed into him. "L-luhan, are you alright?" I leaned forward, my hands resting on my knees while I took a moment to catch my breathe. "I'm fine. I just didn't want you walking around by yourself." He looked at me, his eyes seemed so blank all of a sudden. He turned around and started to walk, "just try to keep up with me." I tried to keep up with him, my hand gripped onto his shirt so he wouldn't go too fast and he wouldn't try to take off on me.

My legs were on fire with how much he was walking. Our dorm was still far away and I don't think I could walk any further. I pulled Xiumin towards me and sighed, "I can't walk any more. We need to get a taxi or something." He pulled away and waved a taxi driver down. He got into the back and waited for me to join. I got in beside him and stretched my body the best I could. I feel exhausted right now and just wanted to sleep as soon I knew he was home safe.

Xiumin's POV

He looked so tired, his body limp in the seat next to me. I wanted to hold him against my chest and let him fall asleep, but we aren't at the dorm for one, and I am so unsure about everything right now.

I paid the driver and dragged Luhan out of the taxi. He huffed when the cold air hit his face. I draped his arm around my shoulder, my arm was around his side. Helping him into the dorm, I helped him to his room, placing him on his bed. I went to get us both something to drink. He was sitting up, a small pout on his face. "Why are you so pouty all of a sudden?" I handed him a glass of water. He took it and remained silent. Is he seriously not going to answer me? I sat next to him and sipped on my water. "Okay, so you're not going to answer me.. I guess that's fine." I huffed and set my drink onto his nightstand. I gave him a few more minutes and decided to get up and leave. I left his room and went straight to mine. I shut the door and let out a shaky breathe. I switched into my sweat pants and crawled into my bed. I fell apart in his arms not too long ago and he admitted he still has feelings for me, and now it just feels so bland between us. Did I push him away too much? I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes. A few minutes went by until the door opened. I figured Chen was finally back from dinner with Lay and Tao. I felt someone sit down on the edge of my bed and start to run their fingers through my hair. Chen never did this. Sure, he would rub my back, but he never did this. I rolled over and saw Luhan looking down at me. His hand gently traced down my cheek and rested on the crook of my neck. "Xiu, I missed you, so much." He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. My eyes were burning; I wrapped my arms tightly around him and buried my face into his neck. Maybe I worry too much. "I missed you too, so so so much, Lu." I pulled away just enough so I could look at his face. His eyes seemed more beautiful than I remembered. My hands rested on his face, pulling him forward into a kiss. The moment our lips touched I felt like I was completely weightless. Everything I have ever wanted, ever needed, he has finally returned to me. He smiled into the kiss held onto me a little tighter, like he was afraid one of us would disappear if he didn't. We both pulled away to catch our breath. "That was better than I remember," Luhan smiled and pushed me back a bit.

We moved around in the bed so there was room for the both of us. He was on his back, one arm underneath me. I was on my side, laying on his chest, one leg draped over his hips. This, this is exactly what I missed. Not just the physical intimacy, but just being able to enjoy him being here. Things are slowly coming back together it seems. Maybe this will be a beautiful new start. Not just for our relationship, but for the entire group as well. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my side with his thumb. We were both falling fast asleep. For once I will be able to sleep peacefully.

No one's POV

Everyone seemed to be in better spirits while they were at practice. Their first concert as twelve members again was coming up quick. Kai and D.O. had already made up from their fight from the day before. Kai was helping Suho and Kris with the dance moves they couldn't seem to get down. Luhan was glued to Xiumin, keeping a close eye on him and making sure he didn't slip or strain himself during practice. Chanyeol was practicing a few of his raps, making sure he had them down perfectly. He made sure to have Sehun with him since Sehun recently gained more lines for their upcoming album. Tao was with Lay and Chen still, it was becoming a normal thing for him. He kept his gaze on Sehun. He needed to figure out when to win him back. He had a few ideas, but just needed to figure out the perfect time to do so. He wanted it to be big.

Baekhyun's POV

I stretched for a bit and watched everyone do their own thing. It did make me happy to see everything slowly fall back into place. Maybe I should do something to show them that I am happy and have started to forgive and trust the other members again. I got up to head to vocal practice first, making sure no one was following. I called one of my favorite places that served sushi and other expensive dishes. I ordered enough food to feed fifty people. Tonight I want to show them how happy and grateful I am.

I made sure to arrive home first. The food was already dropped off and paid for. It put a bit of a dent in my bank account, but it's worth it to me. I made sure to move all the furniture out of the way so we could all sit around the table in the middle of the room. I had tea, alcohol and other drinks ready for everyone. It may be a bit of a shock to the other members at first, but I'm ready to put everything behind us now that things are getting better. If they didn't want to be here, they would have ran already…. Wouldn't they?

Chanyeol came in first, his big goofy grin was already bright. "You did all of this on your own, baby? Why didn't you ask for help?" He kissed my forehead and put his arm around my shoulders. I lightly slapped his chest and smiled up at him. "I wanted to do something nice, for everyone. I figured I have been very harsh with everyone and I just want to make it up to them and show them I can be forgiving." I nudged his arm off of me and pointed at the door. "Have them come in so we can all enjoy dinner as a family again." He smirked, spanking me before heading out to get the others to come inside.

"Oh wow, this all looks so good!" Suho and Chen were already at the table, drooling at all of the food. Tao and Luhan nervously sat next to the other two, unsure of what was even going on. Soon everyone was finally seated and happily chattering and figuring out what they wanted to eat first. I was sitting next to Chanyeol at the edge of the table. He nudged me with his arm. I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to get up and speak like I wanted to. I took a moment before nodding at my boyfriend. Chanyeol cleared his throat twice and everyone settled down, now focused at our end of the table. He turned and smiled at me, his hand holding mine under the table.

"I know I can be a bit rough with everyone." Tao snorted and I shot a glare at him before trying to calm myself down. "However, I wanted to do all of this for everyone tonight. I wanted to feel like a family again. I have been learning how to be more forgiving and have realized I can trust some members again." Kris smiled at me, which I smiled in return. "These types of speeches aren't really my thing. Just eat up and be happy. I'm happy to call you my family and happy that everything has been looking up for all of us again." I gripped onto Chanyeol's hand, feeling a bit embarrassed for that little speech I just gave. Everyone thanked me and happily ate. I don't know why I was surprised that there wasn't any food leftover. They all ate enough to make themselves sick for an entire week.

I cleaned up the living room and put everything back in their proper spots. Tao was leaning against the kitchen counter, he seemed like he was fighting his own thoughts. His scowl soon softened into a small smile. "Thank you, Baek…" He breathed out and reached his hand forward. I sighed and pulled him his arm towards me, forcing him to hug me. "I'm sorry for kinda going overboard with being angry towards you guys. Everyone else seemed to to be fine way before I was. I tend to hold grudges." I went to pull away but was surprised that he wouldn't let me out of his embrace yet. "No, you had every right. It was one member after the next. We destroyed everyone's trust with how we just left like that. Everyone works hard and we decided to leave you guys behind…" He squeezed his arms around me a little tighter, then pulled away. "Thank you, again. I promise to be a better man and be more trustworthy to the one's I call my brothers. Goodnight.." He went to straight his bedroom and shut the door. I felt content at this moment. Our family, we are happily together again. I went to my room and was immediately embraced by my boyfriend. "You did a great job tonight, baby. I'm proud of you." I kissed him and walked to our bed, stripping down to just my boxers. "You know, I'm excited for our concert. We will finally get to perform as one again. To be honest, I feel like we are all going to grow much closer than we were at first." He smiled and nodded in agreement. He tackled me into our bed, showering me in kisses. I don't know how I ever got so lucky to be with him, but I know I'll never let him go.. I won't let any of them go…


	13. Chapter 11B

Suho's POV

A black vehicle finally pulled up in front of me. Taking a moment, I realized it was the driver Minho had sent for me. Climbing into the back passenger side, I sat there in my thoughts. Everything passed by in blurs, time seemed to slow down and speed up. I was unsure of so much right now. Everything was just a disaster. At this point, I think our manager is right, we will end up disbanding before this year is up.

The vehicle finally pulled up to the dorm, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I tried my best to put on a fake smile and make sure no one would notice that I am still a wreck. I didn't realize I was already in the elevator and heading to their front door. My feet were wobbling beneath me, making it hard to stand. The moment the doors opened Taemin was already waiting for me, a smile brightly shining from his face. "Suho!" He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around me. My arms weakly went around him, my chest hurt but I didn't want to cry in front of him.

He dragged me into the dorm and pushed me onto the couch. I let myself go limp into the cushions. "We are leaving for a few hours. Minho will stay here with you and keep you company. He said you have had a rough couple of days and said you two needed to speak." I nodded and watched as Taemin left the dorm. I assumed he was the last one who was going to leave since there wasn't anyone else left that I knew of. A few moments passed until I decided to go into Minho's room and see if he was in there. I jumped up and went to his bedroom, His room was empty but for some reason I just wanted to go lie down. I crawled on top of the covers to his bed and curled up into a ball. My eyes felt heavy as I allowed myself to get comfortable. Darkness took over and I was finally embraced by sleep.

Minho's POV

I turned the shower off and sat in silence, letting the water drip down my body. I took a moment to collect my thoughts before going out to see if Suho was here or not. Wrapping the towel around myself, I headed to my room to get dressed. I noticed my door was already open. Seriously, who went into my room? I walked in and noticed someone curled up on my bed. "Suho?" There wasn't an answer but I know it's him. He looks like a child when he sleeps, an adorable child who needs to be protected by all the monsters in this world. I sat down on my bed, right above his head. Even though his body was relaxed I could still see all the stress and hurt on his face. I cleared his hair out of his face and gently stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. He moved closer to my touch, gaining a slight smile from me. I slowly studied his features, taking in every bit of him. His lips were in a small pout, plump and seeming so inviting in this moment. I started to lean forward, just once, just once I want to know what it's like to claim those lips as mine. I want to know what it would be like for him to be mine. Just mine, no more interruptions or him being focused on Kris. I always envied Kris for having Suho wrapped so tightly around his fingers. When we were shooting during Fluttering India, he was all Suho would speak of. I tried to act supportive and try and convince him that it will be okay and that some day they will work out again. But, I know I don't want that. I want him to myself.

I was just a twitch away from his lips. His breath hit my face and I felt a shudder go up my spine. "Minho?" I quickly pulled away, my heart was pounding against my chest. "H-hey Suho. I didn't realize you were already here and I was checking to see if you were okay." I cringed knowing I am terrible at lying. Well, I'm terrible at masking my emotions in general. I'm just hoping he doesn't notice.

Suho's POV

Minho startled me with how close he was. I wasn't sure why he was this close, but then again I've been kinda used to his closeness since the trip. I smiled and sat up to face him. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head on his shoulder letting out a content sigh. Minho wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and started to pull away. "Oh god, I didn't realize you were naked! I'll go wait for you in the hall." I started to get up but was pulled back down onto the bed. "It's fine. I'll get dressed and then we can go sit on the couch and watch some movies. I'll order some food from one of the BBQ places." He smiled at me and stood up, moving to the other side of the room to get dressed. I decided to lay down on his bed again and face the wall so he would have privacy. It took a few moments for me to be curious why he was taking so long. I know he likes to look sharp, but it's just the two of us. "Minho, what's taking you so long?" There was silence, making me nervous. "Minho?" I started to sit up. Suddenly I felt him pounce on top of me. I squealed trying not to laugh at the sudden sneak attack. "What has gotten into you?!" Minho chuckled and sat up, pulling me by the arms to follow him. "I just want to make sure you are doing well and enjoy the time you spend with me. I hate seeing you so sad all the time and want to do whatever I can to make you happy and smile again." He pulled me up and guided me to the living room. My heart fluttered, stomach suddenly doing flips. Why were his words making me feel so weird right now? He's been a great friend and always listens to me when I would have meltdowns about Kris. Why am I suddenly nervous to be alone with him?

We sat in silence while he searched for something to watch. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I glanced at him and pulled out my phone. Messages from Luhan and other members from the dorm were on my phone.

Chanyeol- Are you staying out again? Everyone is home and staying in the dorm. It feels a bit off, but everyone is in bed. Let me know if you are going to be gone for more than a few days again.

Kris- Please believe me, Suho. I'm not with Xiumin. You didn't give me a chance to explain anything. Tomorrow, just let me speak to you and you'll see it's just a misunderstanding.

Luhan- Why didn't you take him back when you had the chance? Now I have to fight harder to get Xiu back and you just let Kris get away from you like that!

Luhan- I'm sorry, I'm just hurting. I'm sure as much or close to the same as you. I just hate that they're together…

My stomach twisted when I finished reading the last two texts. How could he lie to me like that? When even Luhan knows about them and can't stomach them being together. My hand was clutched over my chest. Everything was hurting, breathing was becoming a hard job. I felt an arm wrap around me, causing me to jump and stiffen. Minho slowly pulled me against his chest. "I don't know what those messages were about, but I think we should turn our phones off for the night. If you need to message someone do it now." I quickly shot a message to Chanyeol letting him know where I was and that I would see them the next day at practice. Once the message sent Minho took my phone and turned it off. He placed both of our phones on the end table next to the couch. His hands wrapped around me, rubbing small circles and patterns on my skin. I don't know what has gotten into this man, but right now I'm not going to complain too much. I nuzzled into his chest and ran my fingertips along his chest. He had a movie playing but I wasn't paying attention to it. I could hear his heart spaz whenever I ran my fingers over a certain spot near his collarbone. I tilted my head up to face him, his gaze was already focused on me. I smiled and poked his chin, "what's on your mind?" Minho looked at me, not responding. I wanted to know what had him so deep in thought. His hand cupped my cheek, his thumb caressing my skin. My heart fluttered again, I was becoming more nervous. Am I uncomfortable, or am I inticipating too much? He looked at my lips and started to lean closer. Oh god, what's happening? We're just friends. Why is he doing this? He knows I'm still in love with Kris. His lips connected to mine and I immediately held my breathe. What was going on? He leaned in more, his lips moving against mine. My mind started to cloud a bit and I moved my lips with his. I don't know what's going on, but for some reason this is starting to feel right.

I placed my hand on his chest, trying to support myself. His hands gripped onto my legs as he sat up, making me straddle his lap. I gasped, he took advantage of this and licked my bottom lip. He sucked on my bottom lip, a moan escaped into our kiss. His hands slid further up my thighs, grabbing my ass and squeezing as he pulled me against him, grinding forward against me. I rolled my hips against his, the friction between us caused a low growl in the back of his throat. I was pleased with this reaction and rolled my hips again, moving faster and harder against him. My fingers slowly ran across his chest, moving up his neck and roaming through his hair. He bucked his hips forward, his hard dick rubbing against me, I gripped a handful of his hair and moaned louder. Everything was going what seemed well until he started to kiss down my neck and lick my collarbones. Suddenly I felt like I was drowning and nothing could make the water stop filling my lungs. I gripped onto his shoulder and pushed away. "Stop, stop!" He gripped onto my hips harder and continued to kiss me. I let out a few gasps and tried to push him away. "Ple-ease Minho! Stop!" He continued as if he didn't hear me and started kissing me harder, pushing me onto my back. I panicked, unsure of how to make him stop. I started to dig my nails into his shoulder and pushed him away. Once I pushed him high enough I headbutted him. "I said stop!" Minho flopped onto the floor and held onto his face. He looked up at me and grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry Suho! I didn't mean to. I just, I don't know I couldn't stop. I didn't… want to… just…" I pulled my hand away and sat up. "I told you to stop! You kept going!" He winced and sat up, making sure to keep a distance from me. "I know.. I should have stopped." He looked away from me, his eyes were bloodshot like he was trying to keep himself from bursting into tears. I nudged him with my foot. "Just sit back down on the couch, on the other side." He looked at me and slowly got back onto the couch, making sure to keep a distance from me. He continued to look away and sighed. "It's always him. It will always be him, won't it?" I froze, now realizing what was going on. All the times he had to listen to me fall apart over Kris. I didn't pay attention to how much he felt for me and now that he finally got a chance he wanted more. He wants to make me forget all about Kris. Just, this was all wrong. The way he wouldn't listen, it wasn't right. "I'm sorry… I should go back to my dorm…" Minho looked at me and reached for me. "Please, just stay the night. I promise to keep my hands to myself. I'll listen, I promise! I just… I wanted you and wanted to make you forget about him… My judgment was clouded. But I swear I will listen if you say you are uncomfortable! I will sleep on the couch if that will make you comfortable enough to stay." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I knew this was a bad idea. Hell, a lot of what's been going on has been a mix of bad ideas and bad reactions.

I felt like I could trust him enough to at least stay the rest of the night. Maybe in the morning we can discuss this a little more, but right now I am too tired and it's too late to walk home. It's already two in the morning and I doubt anyone will be able to let me into the dorm at this hour. "Fine, I'll stay. Just keep your hands to yourself and we will talk in the morning. I want to go to sleep now, I'm extremely tired." I got up and headed to Taemin and Key's shared room. Minho watched me go into the room and slam the door shut. I crawled into Taemin's bed and curled up into a ball. Tears were stinging my eyes as I tried to calm myself down. I was beyond confused about all of this. I was scared that he wouldn't stop, yet a huge part of me now regretted making him stop. I wanted him to just do it. Just take me and forget that Kris and I ever were a thing. Make me forget that I love him and want him back so desperately.

Taemin walked into the room and flipped on the lights. "Suho, what are you doing in here? Is everything alright?" He sat down next to me and placed his hand on my leg. I sat up and avoided looking at him. "Y-yeah, I just wanted to wait for you to get home so I could say goodnight to you. I guess I fell asleep. I'll go to bed now, goodnight." I got up and went across the hall to Minho's room. What am I even doing anymore? It's like I'm giving up at this point. I don't even care anymore. I shut the door behind myself and started to take my clothes off until I was only in my boxers. Crawling into his bed, I nudged him to see if he was still awake. He flinched and moved closer to the wall, keeping his hands to himself as promised. "I'm so sorry, Suho… Please, forgive me." I sighed and grabbed his arm, making him wrap it around me so I was the little spoon against him. "You're forgiven.. Just, hold me for the night.. I don't want to do anything except cuddle up to the man I should have given a chance to all along." I felt my voice crack, my eyes were still burning. He nervously wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. "As you wish, Suho. I'm so sorry I did this to you." The regret in his voice, the guilt. He knew what he did was wrong, but for some reason, I feel like I was in the wrong for ever stopping it. I'll make it up to him soon. He deserves so much for dealing with me…

An alarm went off, causing me to jump awake in a panic. Taking a moment to let my eyes adjust, I had almost forgotten about the night before. I pulled Minho's arms off of me and climbed out of bed. His arms immediately searched for me, "Suho, please, don't go back to him. I promise I won't do that ever again." He was pleading for me in his sleep and it only made me feel worse. I quietly got dressed and went into the living room. Our phones were still on the end table. I turned mine on and decided to look for some paper and a pen. I wrote him a quick note and slid it under his door so he could read it when he wakes up:

Minho

I am sorry I didn't wake you up. You looked comfortable and I know this is one of your few days off so I wanted you to sleep in some more. Don't worry about last night. So much misunderstanding and miscommunication happened. I forgive you and want things to just go back to normal. We will talk more soon. I'll message you when I'm done with practice and we can try to meet up for dinner or something.

Love, Suho.

It didn't take long until I was at our practice building. I was early so I could dance by myself and distract my thoughts. I needed to prep myself before Kris got here with Xiumin. If he has already moved on, then I guess it is finally time for me to do the same too. I'll give Minho the chance he's been waiting for and I will finally forget all about Wu Yi what's his name…


	14. Chapter 12A

Exo is now two weeks away from holding their first concert as a full group again. Everyone was nervous, almost like they were debuting all over again. Chanyeol was a bit more snappy towards everyone, along with D.O. and Sehun. Everyone was on edge; the dances need to be perfect, vocals had to be exact. Baekhyun had a mini fridge filled with water that had lemon and honey in it. He read that it can help their voices. Before and after each vocal training he had everyone drink the water.

Kyungsoo had Chanyeol pinned to the floor, pinching him for constantly tapping his butt during dance practice. "Stop touching what isn't yours!" Kyungsoo gripped onto Chanyeol's nipple and twisted as hard as he could, causing Chanyeol to scream. "Tell Jongin to share you and maybe I'll behave a little better!" Chanyeol managed to pin Kyungsoo to the floor, forcing him to be face first onto the floor with his rear up in the air. Chanyeol repeatedly slapped his ass as hard as he could over and over again. Baekhyun watched and laughed at the show, "if you keep that up, we will have to go home early." Jongin grabbed Chanyeol's ear and dragged him off of his boyfriend, "calm down, Yoda. That's mine to hit."

Everyone laughed at the awkward lovers fit between the two. "I'm extremely nervous guys. Can we practice for another hour or two?" Tao was sitting on the floor, still stretching, his gaze on the hardwood beneath him. Sehun looked over at him, chewing on his bottom lip. "I, I kinda agree with him. We need to practice more. We are a few days away from the concert and I'm so nervous and scared." Sehun went to their sound system, going through music to put it on shuffle. Grabbing a few practice mics, he passed them around to the members. He stopped next to Tao and stuck out his hand, helping him up from the floor. Suho smiled and leaned his head in Kris' shoulder. "This, I missed this, so much, Yi Fan." Kris looked down at Suho, slowly wrapping his arm around his side. "So did I." Suho shook his head, "no, I missed all of this. You and me, us and the group. Having the pre show jitters. It's like we are debuting all over again and we are so nervous about the crowd liking us.. All these years of hard work. It had so many hard ups and downs, but it is finally coming together. We are all finally a family again and everyone is piecing back together." Xiumin was holding onto Luhan as tight as he could, almost as if he would disappear if he didn't hold on every chance he got.

Everyone took their places, ready to continue putting their all into their music. The two hours seemed to drag out, but the group was content with how far they have come. Half of the boys had stripped down to just their shorts, trying to cool down after practicing for almost twelve hours.

Tao's POV

I was lying in front of the fan, practically a puddle from the heat and constant exercising. Lay flopped down next to me, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. Sitting up, I felt my skin peel off of the hardwood floor. "I hate being so sweaty. Our concert is going to be such a nightmare with all of us sweating like this." Sehun threw his towel at me and crossed his arms, "Not all of us, thank you very much." He left the practice room, slamming the door behind him. Lay winced and looked up at me, "are you two fighting?" I shrugged my shoulders, "we don't even talk. He just acts like I no longer exist."

Kris nudged my side with his foot, scowling down at me. "If I could fix things with Mommy, then you can fix things with Sehun. Go talk to him, Daddy won't take no for an answer." My entire body was shaking when I got to my feet and headed out to find Sehun. Lay let out a small noise and went over to Chen. Both watched as I left the room and started going through the halls of our main practice building.

I stumbled across a room that had music playing. Peering in, I saw Sehun laying on the floor, listening to the music through the speakers. He started to move his arms and slowly dance, working his way back up to his feet. I figured he was practicing for his solo dance and trying to clear his mind. I slipped in and closed the door behind me. I sat down and watched him finish practicing. When he turned the music off, I started to clap my hands, causing him to jump. "Please, don't sneak up on me like that," he turned away and walked to the stereo system. I took that as an opportunity to approach him. Quietly walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling his back against my chest. "Before you start cussing at me, please, just let me enjoy this…" I took in a deep breath and felt myself mold against his smaller frame. He slowly became less tense, my arms only tightening more around him. He slowly turned around to face me, his eyes already bloodshot. "Can we just skip all the sappy lines?" I chuckled wiped a few tears from his face, rubbing my thumb over his cheek. "I had this entire speech planned out too." His hand slapped my chest and gripped onto the edge of my shirt, pulling me closer to him. "Break my heart again, and I will ruin you, Zitao." Before I could respond his lips were already pressed against mine. I smiled and kissed him back. I grabbed his legs and lifted him up from the ground, placing his legs around my hips as I started to leave the room. "Let's go show everyone we are a big happy family again. That and I want to go get food with my favorite sassy rapper." Sehun laughed as we got back to the practice room. Everyone watched us walk in, not seeming too surprised to see us together. "Look at that, they are already glued to each other like old times. Didn't take as long as we thought." Chen was glaring at me, his arms protectively wrapped around Lay. Lay wouldn't look up at us and sank deeper into Chen's embrace. I took a mental note to speak to Lay and apologize to him. Out of everyone, he still remained my friend and just wanted to be there for me. In so many ways I have hurt and even betrayed him. Kris punched my shoulder, "about time you two fixed everything. Does this mean we can change our rooms?" We both looked at Suho, who just shrugged his shoulders. "If anyone wants to change rooms, then I don't see any issue with it. We will do it tonight since everyone seems to falling back into a more comfortable schedule." I smiled and squeezed Sehun's butt, "guess we will be bunking together."

Noone's POV

Everyone shuffled around the dorm, moving their things out into the living room. All except for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and D.O, and Kai. The two already rooming couples watched from the kitchen as the others tried to figure out who would be sleeping where. Sehun and Tao were already shoving their belongings into a pile together. Kris kept running back and forth between his now old room and Suho's. Xiumin ran into Luhan's room with the rest of his belongings, happily moving everything around. All that was left was Chen and Lay.

Lay's POV

Everyone was happy, which that's all that really matters to me. Knowing everyone else is happy always makes me happy. Sehun was dragging Tao into their room, making sure they didn't forget anything. Tao was smiling and looked down the hall. The moment our eyes locked we both quickly looked away from each other. Despite wanting to be happy for him, I can't help feel jealous and I think a little hurt. Sure, I may have read too much into a simple hook up, but I couldn't help my feelings.

Chen grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. "Come on, you'll bunk with me. I'll make sure to cuddle you every night and keep you safe." He gave me a sweet smile that was always a rare thing to receive from him. He was usually too busy being a prankster to take serious. We were down towards my room, the only one that seemed empty at this point. He shoved me into my room and disappeared for awhile. I listened for his footsteps while I sat in the dark. The moment the door opened I immediately wanted to hug him and at least rant to him about my feelings. Tao came in and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Yixing." He hesitantly stepped closer to me after locking my door. "I'm happy for you. Tao." I did my best to force a smile on my face. I was uncomfortable, but I know whatever he has to say is important. Tao shook his head and placed his hands on my shoulders, "stop being so strong and sincere. Just for once, Yixing, get mad. You carry everyone's burdens on your shoulders. I realized I did more harm than good when I went from playing with you and immediately went back to Sehun. It was not okay to do this to you, and I know it." He gripped onto my shoulders and lightly shook me, "scream at me, hit me, do something! I hurt you and still managed to betray you after promising I wouldn't!" My eyes started to blur at the first few tears that were falling. I smiled at him and shook my head, "I can't, Tao. I am happy for you. Of course it hurts that you did all of that with me and went back to your ex. But, I already kinda knew it would happen. I was just too hopeful for my own good. Instead of being violent, I'll just continue loving everyone the same and show support. I would rather see you happy instead of seeing you stare at him with the same regretful eyes you had the past few weeks. Go back to your room, I promise I'm fine. Thank you, Tao."

Tao pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly against him. I felt like completely losing it and crying my eyes out then. Chen started to bang on the door, "hey, are you going to let me in or am I already being put on the couch?" I laughed and pushed Tao away, "hold on, Chen." I unlocked the door and let Chen in. He immediately froze once he realized Tao was in our room. "You had your chance, panda boy. He's mine now." Tao smiled at put his hands up defensively. "Easy there, I was just apologizing to him. I know you will treat him better than I ever would. Goodnight you two." Tao stepped out of the room, Chen practically slamming it shut behind him. He locked the door and slowly turned around to face me. Seriously, what's up with everyone and locking doors in this place?

Chen placed all of his things against the wall and stepped towards me. His arms stretched and wrapped around me in a comforting embrace. He pulled me down onto the bed, holding me against his chest. "Just let it out, Lay." His voice seemed to echo throughout my entire body. Gripping onto him, I couldn't stop myself from falling apart. "I'm sorry, Chen. I don't want any of you seeing me like this." He shook his head and rubbed my sides, letting me cry until I was finally calming down. "Yixing, please, always be able to do this with me. Let yourself fall apart in the comfort of my arms. Even if we never end up together, at least let me be here for you just like you have always been here for us. Such a selfless man who deserves to be loved and cared for in return." I felt my heart drop listening to each word. I sat up and looked at Chen, questioning what I was even doing. I leaned forward and kissed him. He immediately responded, but nothing like Tao. He was gentle, his hands resting on my hips. We pulled away at the same time, my entire body feeling weightless. "We should go to bed." I nervously got up and started searching for my pajamas.

Chen got up and dug through his pile of belongings. He handed me a pair of his pajama bottoms and turned away to put his on. After pulling up the pajamas, I turned around and watched as he seemed to move gracefully. His muscles were more toned than I remembered. He turned around and looked down at his naked torso, placing his hand over his stomach. "If you keep staring I'm going to get nervous." I smirked and pulled him down into our bed. His arms were already around me, pulling me into his chest. I felt safe like this, with him. He hummed a familiar tune as he rubbed my lower back, lulling me to sleep. Kissing his neck, I felt myself already falling asleep, "thank you so much, Jongdae."


	15. 12B TRIGGER WARNING

TRIGGER WARNING

Suho's POV

Minho placed my food in front of me, taking a seat across from me. Despite what happened a few nights ago, I couldn't be upset or uncomfortable wit him. Taemin gently kissed the top of my head and ran out the door, joining the others to go shopping for new outfits. I sighed and took a bite of the grilled chicken Minho had made for me. "Thank you, this is really good." Minho picked at his food and watched me eat. "So, what happened with the talk you had with your manager today? You mentioned something about him calling you into his office." I stared at my food and tapped my fork against my plate. "Oh, yeah. We are postponing our concert, not sure for how long. The manager thinks we need some more time to try and get back in the swing of things. He noticed there's still a lot to be done to rebuild trust and relationships within the group and wants everything to go perfect for our first concert as the whole group again." I sighed and sat my fork down on the table.

Even though I'm stressed out of my mind and just want things to go right for once, I have to admit I'm relieved he is giving more time before we actually have to perform. Minho gently reached across the table, holding my hand in his. "You have worked extremely hard, Joon Myun. Stay strong and continue to work hard. Your group will start to do better, I'm sure. If you want, we could see if we could try and help out." I smiled and traced the lines on the palm of his hand. "You're always so kind to me. We will see how it goes for now. I think he will be giving us another few weeks or maybe months to prove we can pull it together."

Luhan's POV

I tossed my stuff on my bed and flopped down onto Tao's bed. He was out with Lay and Chen, so I figured I would enjoy having the room to myself. Kris came in, sitting down on his bed. He was glued to his phone, a small smile on his face. I wanted to rip his eyes out or at least punch him. I didn't realize I was glaring at him this entire time until he was looking at me. "What's up with you, Lu? You look like I flushed your pet fish." I grinded my teeth, trying my best not to say anything to him. I rolled over, facing the wall to ignore him.

I thought I had won, but was only mistaken when he grabbed me, rolling me over to face him. "Come on, Lu. What has you so upset recently?" I laughed and shoved him away from me, "isn't obvious?! You fucking took Xiumin from me! You KNOW I want to be with him and that I left Sehun for him. Instead of getting Mommy back you decide to go after my squishy chipmunk instead!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt, my entire body trembling. He sighed, looking directly in my eyes. "Do you think I did it to you on purpose? Do you?!" Without thinking, my fist was already going forward, punching him in the face. He fell back, holding his nose for a moment. He laughed and stood up, grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking me towards him. "Seriously, Luhan? I have tried to get Suho back. I keep trying, but as far as I know right now, he would rather be with Minho. Xiumin has been convinced you really don't want him and we just happened to end up together. If you want him bad this badly, then fucking take him back from me. Go to him, right fucking now and take him!" He shoved me towards the door, forcing me to leave the room.

My body was still shaking, so much adrenaline pumping throughout my entire body. What kind of mess is this? I bolted through the door, heading straight to Xiumin's room. I didn't bother knocking and threw open the door, slamming it shut behind me. "What are you doing in here?" His eyes were wide, a bit startled from just barging into his room like this. I dropped down to my knees in front of him, gripping onto his knees, keeping him in his spot on his bed. "Listen to me, please, Xiu.. I love you, I always have and I promise you, I always will! I want you back and want things to be right between us again. I left Sehun because I want to be with you again. I will do anything, please, Xiu. I love you so much. Let's make things right again." My eyes and throat burned. His hand gently rubbed the side of my face. I leaned into his touch, slowly letting myself indulge in the feeling of him show so much tenderness towards me.

"Luhan, I'm sorry. I'm, I'm so sorry, but we can't make things right again… You ripped me apart. Then seeing you with Sehun, it only made it worse. Believe me, I wanted you back so bad, but things change. I am with Kris now, and I have realized you are aware of this. I'm sorry I did not say anything to you sooner, but I'm going to give it a chance with him. We are both hurting and I think we will help each other out, a lot. I still care a lot for you and will be here for you." I pulled away from him, my heart felt like it had been completely torn out of my chest and ripped apart. I had the chance, and now look where I am. I did my best to force a fake smile on my face. "I guess this is what I deserve, isn't it? Thank you, Xiu…" I slowly got up and left his room, shutting the door gently behind me as I made my way to the bathroom. I just want to be left alone right now.

I opened the cupboards, searching for extra towels and washcloths. I shuffled everything around, tears falling from my face. I felt something cut my finger, causing me to jump back. I noticed the blood and stuck my finger in my mouth, trying to avoid getting blood anywhere. I grabbed the towel and washcloth and realized there was a box cutter that was with them. Goosebumps covered my body while I held the blade in my hand, everything felt so numb and distant to me right now.

Getting up, I set the towel on top of the sink counter and stripped down to climb into the shower. I had the water on hot; at first it burned my skin, but a few moments of standing there, I barely noticed it. The blade was still in my hand, my thoughts were slowly coming to stop while I felt myself emotionally go numb. It was like I had gone on autopilot and just decided to sit back and watch what was happening. I placed the razor to my thigh and ran it across my skin. The sting only lasted for a second and was replaced with this sudden, rush? That's it, rush. I felt my skin tingle, my head spin. It was like a high that I didn't realize I could get by doing this. I repeated this action a few more times and decided to quickly finish my shower.

Stepping out of the shower, I made sure no one was in the bathroom still. I hid the razor in my clothes and wrapped the towel around myself. I was pretty happy to have a black towel instead of white. I ran to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. Luckily Tao was still out and Kris was most likely with… Xiumin. I felt a sharp pain in my chest at the thought of them being together. I shook my head and decided to get some clothes on and hide my new found stress relief.

I had finally gotten a shirt on when I heard someone bang on the bedroom door. "Seriously, let me in!" I knew that whine anywhere. "Hold on, Tao! I'm getting dressed!" He jiggled the doorknob, "We have seen each other naked before! Seriously, just open up!" I groaned and unlocked the door, ripping the door open. He immediately came into the room, flinging his arms around me. Lay came in with Chen, both laughing. "He's a bit drunk, just ignore him." Tao pulled me tighter against him, his hands rubbing up and down my back, "you're so cute, LuLu. Why don't we share a bed tonight?" He pouted when I pushed him away, "I'm good. I kinda want to be left alone tonight. You guys can take the room. STAY OFF OF MY BED! I don't want to find anything on it tomorrow." Lay giggled and kissed my cheek, "you're adorable, Luhan." I sighed and pushed my way through the trio, leaving the bedroom. I went into the living and flopped down onto one of the couches. At least I won't have to worry about anyone bothering me out here..

Kris' POV

I knocked on the bedroom door, waiting for a response. Xiumin opened the door and peeked from the inside. Once he realized it was me, he yanked me inside and wrapped his arms around me. I felt my heart skip and drop; this was a bittersweet thing for the both of us. "I didn't take him back…" I pulled away from him, looking down at his face, "you what?" He looked up at me, bloodshot and puffy eyes. "He came in, wanting to work things out between me and him… and I shot him down. I, I want to stay with you, Kris.." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. The both of us are so hurt and conflicted, Yet, here we are, trying to give each other a chance that we never thought would exist. "I want this to work out with us, Minseok. I'm happy you want to give this a shot." I leaned in, pressing my lips gently to his. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around my neck. My thoughts were so hazy, but at this point, I think they will start making better sense to me. Suho has found new happiness and so have I…


	16. Chapter 13A

Everyone was sitting in the middle of the dance practice room, not wanting to move a muscle. The manager and staff were outside of the door, discussing something among each other. Suho nervously chewed on his thumb, watching the door like a hawk. "Do you think it is a good talk or a bad talk?" Kyungsoo gently rubbed Suho's back. "I don't know. I was told to bring everyone here for our usual practice and that we will be having a group meeting to discuss a few things." Everyone jumped when they heard the door open and footsteps start to pour into the room.

"Thank for you all of your participation and hard work. I am sure you are all curious to know we have called you for this meeting today," the managers stood in front of everyone, a stern look on all of their faces. "We are highly aware that there are couples in the group. We are disappointed that no one has bothered to bring it up to us first, but we assume it is what it is.. As punishment, no more extra activities outside of the schedules you have for the rest of this week. However, we have decided, if the couple's step forward and are comfortable enough, we will allow you to be open about it to the public. We will get an official statement together and your next interview you will be allowed to discuss your love lives." Everyone looked around at each other, disbelief on all of their faces.

Suho cleared his throat and stood up, his legs were trembling while he stood in front of the managers and staff. "I'm in a relationship, with Kris." Kris stood up, taking Suho's hand in his, a reassuring smile on his face. "I'm glad a couple stepped up. Does anyone else want to join these two?" Chanyeol sighed and rose his hand up, "I'm with Baekhyun, but that really shouldn't be a surprise to you guys. Especially with all the photographic evidence of us together." Jongin and Kyungsoo both linked arms and waved their hands as well. Chen grabbed Yixing and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. The managers let out a few chuckles, "well, Chen and Lay, this was unexpected of you two." Tao smiled and gripped onto Sehun's arm, "Me and Sehun are together and Luhan and Xiumin are together." The staff sighed and leaned against the wall, "Seriously, the entire group is together?" Kris laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "well, your rules are pretty strict and we see each other every day. If anything, you guys are to be blamed for making us be stuck with each other every day and night."

"Well, now the question is, do you want to keep it a secret or are you comfortable with an official statement being released before your next interview?" The group looked around at each other for a few moments. All shrugging and looking at the managers and staff. Suho and Kris both spoke up, "I guess we will announce our relationships. A lot of fans like the thought of us being together, so it may cause an increase in popularity. It may also have a backlash. Either way, it will have good and bad to it." Suho nodded his head to what Kris had said, "I agree. If anyone doesn't want their relationship in the public eye, let the managers know now." Nobody spoke up, leaving the managers standing there. "Well, it's settled then. Tomorrow you will announce your relationships during your interview and we will have the statement ready to be posted the moment it happens. Everyone rest well and take the rest of the day off."

Lay's POV

I walked back and forth in the middle of the living room. My nerves completely shot and nothing was calming me down right. Chen grabbed me by the hips and pulled me down onto the couch with him. "Easy there, Yixing. You're going to make yourself sick." I sighed and leaned into him, "I'm just nervous about tomorrow. I'm scare the fans will hate all of us and no longer support us. On top of that, we are a new relationship." Chanyeol shook his head, "some probably will, but we should have faith in our babies. They will still love and support us. If anything, they might make more cute fanart of all of us." Tao squealed and shook Sehun, "I can't wait to see more fanart! I love their hard work so much!"

I let out a shaky breath, trying to keep myself together. "You guys are right. I do want to see more of their fanart. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad?" Everyone was a bit quiet, worry and anxiousness filling the atmosphere. I groaned and got up, dragging Chen with me to our room. "I'm going to go lie down." Chen playfully smacked my butt and pushed me through our bedroom door. I let out a small yipe noise and turned around to look at him. He licked his lips and pulled me by my hips towards him. "You're so cute an innocent, for a non innocent man. Come here and let me help relax you." He pulled me into a passionate kiss, causing me to completely melt into him. Anything he wanted, he would get it, as long as he stayed with me.

~The Next Day~

Suho's POV

Panic, panic, oh look, more panic. Everyone was sitting in the back room, finishing with getting their hair and makeup done. Half the boys were pretty calm and seemed to be confident. The others on the other hand, they were a bundle of nerves in a wet paper bag. Kris and Chanyeol were calm, chatting with each other and cracking jokes. Lay was huddled with Xiumin, both looking like terrified bunnies about to have a heart attack. Luhan was glued to his phone, playing some game to keep his mind distracted. The others were either still getting ready or decided to go lie down on one of the couches to nap.

One of the staff came into the room, her face was red as if she had been running five miles. "I need all of you ready and heading towards the stage, right now." Everyone jumped up and straightened themselves out. Yixing gripped onto Chen's arm, fear all over his face. Tao gently patted his head and walked to his lover. Everyone organized in a line of who they are with, Making our way to the stage.

The chairs were how they usually would be; two rows of six to separate the subunits. Kris gripped onto my hand and dragged me to the seat he wanted us to be in. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat on the other side of us while Xiumin and Luhan sat at the end. Kai and D.O. took the front middle, Lay and Chen in front of us and Tao and Sehun at the end. The interviewer cocked his eyebrow at our sudden jumbled seating chart. "Good evening all of you. I'm your interviewer, Mr. Nam. Our special guests today is your favorite group, EXO." The crowd started screaming and losing their minds. Their signs and lights were being waved around in the crowd. Mr. Nam settled everyone down and turned to our group. Everyone went from fully confident to suddenly nervous and shy.

"Well, it seems we have a good set of questions for all of you today and possible games as well. Now, let's begin with asking your two leaders, Kris and Suho. How does it feel being reunited as a full group again?" I blushed and felt completely tongue tied. Tell them how I feel? The emotional rollercoaster that almost ripped me apart and caused to me to walk away from my group? And now back into the arms of the man I love the most? Kris cleared his throat and gently intertwined his fingers with mine. "It is nice, Mr. Nam. I was worried that the three of us would be completely shunned by the others. Luckily, after a few weeks and a lot of group communication and effort, we are happy to be reunited. Not just the two of us, but the entire group." He smiled after giving his answer, his fingers gently squeezing mine. "That was very sweet to hear, Yi Fan. What about you, Luhan and Tao? Are you two happy as well?" Tao and Luhan both looked at one another. Luhan nodded his head, "I'm happy to be back with my family and loved ones." Tao nodded, "I was worried, but thankfully, there's nothing we can't overcome. I think our bonds have actually become stronger and will continue to do so." Chanyeol chuckled and tapped his foot against Tao's chair, getting a playful reaction in return.

"We also have been waiting for your concert next week. How do you all feel about performing together again? Are you confident in yourselves or are you nervous?" Nam seemed to be enjoying his time interviewing us. His vice was so calm and laid back. We were able to loosen up a bit and be less tense. "I think it is about half and half for us. We are nervous, but at the same time we are confident we will do well and show our fans a stronger side of us." Yixing smiled and passed his mic to Chen.

Everyone answered the questions, finally calm and able to laugh and enjoy themselves. "Now, here is a question that so many are always curious about. Are any of you in a relationship?" Here we go, the bombshell. My heart dropped and started to flutter. My hands were sweaty as I looked at our entire group. Everyone's body language was stiff and back to being stressed. Taking in a deep breath, I exhaled and relaxed myself enough to answer the question. "Well, you know we can't lie to our fans. To answer your question, I will start with myself." Kris gripped onto my hand and smiled, pulling me a little closer to him. We could feel the eyes of everyone in the crowd focused on us. "I'm, well we.." I started to panic, feeling a sudden rush of anxiety take over me. Kris gently wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my side, "Suho and myself, we are a couple. We understand it is still frowned upon for two men to be together romantically, but love is blind. We will understand if all of you are upset with us." I gripped onto his shirt, expecting the absolute worst. Being booed and screamed at til we are off stage. Things being thrown at us. Possible fans actually physically attacking us. Mr. Nam raised his eyebrows, leaning back in his seat, "you are serious?" Kris nodded his head, "yes, completely serious." Mr. Nam smiled, "well, congratulations to the two of you. It is about time." The fans started to scream and cheer. It took a lot longer than we would have liked for Nam to calm everyone down.

"Well, is this the only relationship or are there others? I'm sure your fans will accept, love and support all of you still. Won't you guys?" The fans clapped and yelled out positive words to show that they would still be here. I hesitantly took the mic from Kris, "would all of the couples please stand up next to each other. We will stand in front of all of you." I sat the mic down and shakily walked to the front of the stage, Kris right next to me. The fans watched eagerly to see who would join us. The interviewer clapped as Baekhyun and Chanyeol joined us. Fans screamed out happily to see that their baekyeol was real after all. Chen pulled Lay up to the front with him. The fans continued to lose their minds. After this, all of us were standing in front of our fans, showing them who was with who. We bowed and slowly shuffled back to our seats, thanking everyone for still supporting us. Mr. Nam turned to us and had the screen drop down. "I was just informed that your manager just released an official statement confirming all of these relationships to be true. I don't know about all of you, but I feel pretty honored knowing we got to be the first that the twelve of you decided to announce this to." All of us were relieved and happy that this surprisingly went well.

The rest of the interview continued a lot better than expected. We agreed to take pictures with them and sign autographs. A few of us posed for the fans, letting them take photos of our happy couples. We stepped out and met with our managers in the back. They seemed pleased that everything went a lot better than expected. "To celebrate a successful interview and coming out to the public, we are treating all of you to a spa trip over the weekend. We want all of you in the best condition for your big concert." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Kris, "this is unbelievable. Is this really happening? Please tell me I'm not dreaming, please." The manager laughed and handed me all of our plane tickets. "There will be six rooms, for every couple. We usually wouldn't support letting the couple's be alone. However, you're all adults and have lived together for a long time now. We might as well let you boys live." All of us were too excited, hugging and thanking our manager for the generous treatment.

We all quickly went back into the dressing room, getting ready to head back to our dorm and pack. "I think things are actually going to start getting better and better for us. I'm proud to be the leader of Exo-K and have Exo-M's leader as my lover. I'm so happy and proud of all of you." I was getting choked up, realizing that everything really does get better after the storm. "Come on guys, we better give mommy a hug before he starts crying again." Kyungsoo smacked the back of Baekhyun's head for his comment. Everyone moved in for a group hug, only making my heart swell more with so much happiness and gratitude.


End file.
